Estrategia de Seducción
by JaNy
Summary: Fortuitos sucesos convierten a la inocente shinigami en una chica empecinada en vivir nuevas experiencias. ¿Será capaz de persuadir al pudibundo shinigami sustituto? Cuando Kuchiki Rukia desea algo, ¡lo consigue! Pobre Ichigo...
1. Chapter 1

Holi a tods!!

Desaparecida reportándose con una nueva historia! =3

Espero lo disfruten, porque se tratará de un proyecto bastante lemmonoso x3

Bien, no interrumpo más… a leer!!

Ah! Tal vez Rukia quede algo OOC, pero perdónenme! todo sea por el buen lemmon! x3

**Estrategia de seducción**

**Summary:** Fortuitos sucesos convierten a la inocente shinigami en una chica empecinada en vivir nuevas experiencias. ¿Será capaz de persuadir al pudibundo shinigami sustituto para que sea su conejillo de indias? Cuando Kuchiki Rukia desea algo, ¡lo consigue! Pobre Ichigo... ¡lemmon!

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** Mayores de… olvídenlo… igual no me hacen caso u.u

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, Ichigo y Rukia no saldrían de su armario (?)

**Capitulo 1. Encuentros nocturnos. **

**Primera parte.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- ¡¡Maldita sea viejo!! ¡¡¿Hasta cuando molestas con lo mismo?!! - la palpitante vena en su sien daba cuenta del nivel de su enfado. El chico de fogosos cabellos esquivaba expertamente cada puñetazo y puntapié que un hombre varios años mayor trataba de propinarle.

- ¡Eso es obvio, estúpido hijo mío!- su desaliñado progenitor pronunció sin un dejo de cansancio a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba realizando - ¡Hasta que me des un nieto!

- ¡¡En tus sueños!! ¡¡Viejo pervertido!!- Con extraordinaria habilidad el joven Kurosaki detuvo con una mano el puño de su padre y devolvió el gesto con un impecable izquierdazo. Isshin se derrumbó al instante.

- ¡Eso te enseñará a dejar de decir estupideces! – Alegó Ichigo al maltrecho pelinegro, apuntándole enérgicamente con el índice derecho.

El infantil médico se arrastró penosamente hasta el enorme cuadro de una hermosa y sonriente mujer. Arrodillándose y levantando las manos hacia el cartel, clamó llorando efusivamente - ¡¡MASAAAKIIII!! ¡¡Te he fallado!! ¡¡¡NUESTRO HIJO ES GAY!!!

- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡¡Cierra tu puta boca!!- Un par de poderosas patadas tumbaron al hombre, despachurrándolo por el piso. Aquel estado no fue suficiente para calmar a su malhumorado hijo, que continuó con la ráfaga de puntapiés.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Hasta que seas todo un hombre! ¡No defraudaré a mamá! – proseguía su discurso desde el suelo su tozudo padre.

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que soy demasiado joven para eso?! – Intentó hacerle razonar el pelinaranjo, sin dejar de maltratarle.

- ¡¿Joven?! ¡Cuando mamá y yo teníamos tu edad…!

El rostro de Ichigo reveló el horror que le causaba la idea de oír detalles al respecto. -¡No quiero escuchar! ¡¡¡BASTA!!! – Los golpes se dirigieron ahora al rostro del velludo varón, seguramente con la intención de silenciarlo.

- P… pe… pero Ichigo, quizás aprendas algo… - consiguió farfullar Isshin entre pisotón y pisotón.

- ¡¡CALLATE!! –

- Una mañana tranquila, ¿no? – Comentó Rukia sentándose en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Un aroma a panqueques recién cocinados inundó sus pulmones.

- Como siempre esos dos haciendo escándalo desde temprano – Con escasa femineidad la pelinegra de los Kurosaki sorbió su vaso de jugo.

- Buenos días Rukia-chan!- Le saludó la adorable rubia de la casa. -¿Mermelada de durazno o de fresa?

- ¡Fresa! – Contestó la aludida sin dudarlo, alzando la voz.

- ¡Y tu no te metas enana! – Gritó el sustituto desde la sala.

- Hogar, dulce hogar – Pronunció Karin con ironía.

La shinigami, a pesar de sus inmensas ganas de patear en ese instante a cierto cabeza de toronja, sólo pudo darle la razón a la deportista.

_Hogar, dulce hogar_

Y sonrió apaciblemente.

oOo

- ¡NOOOOCHE DE HOMBRES! – Un escandaloso muchacho de cabello castaño gritaba con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo del salón de clases. - ¿Vendrás Ichigo? – Asano rodeó con un brazo los hombros del pelinaranjo - ¡Será tan emocionante! Comida, alcohol, futbol, conversaciones sobre chicas y películas picantes – Sus ojos refulgían de la emoción. A su lado, el semblante del ceñudo lucía desinteresado.

- Estaba planeando salir con mi novia y sus amigas – se excusó un moreno mientras presionaba incesantemente las teclas de su celular.

- ¡Traicionarás a tu género! – proclamó contrariado Keigo, acusándolo con un dedo.

- Yo también paso – habló Ichigo aun presa del abrazo de su amigo.

- Mmm – apoyó un alto y bronceado muchacho. El chico de lentes que completaba el heterogéneo grupo ni siquiera se molestó en hablar.

- Pe... pe... pero – Balbuceó el castaño. Su labio inferior temblaba. – Tenía tanta ilusión de estrenar mi plasma de cuarenta pulgadas para el juego de este sábado…

- ¿Cuarenta pulgadas? – Consultó con incredulidad el pelinaranjo, arrugando aun más el entrecejo. Tenía planeado ver el partido ese día, pero la idea de disfrutarlo tranquilamente en su casa, en su normal televisor, de pronto le resultó poco atractiva.

Chad abrió sus ojos interesado y observó al afortunado chico, que ya había abandonado su lugar junto a Ichigo y posaba con sus brazos en jarra.

Keigo asintió – Es el premio de nuestros padres por vivir solos responsablemente.

- O por sobrevivir solos – Murmuró para sí mismo Ishida. Ya se lograba advertir con claridad la palabra 'flower' en el bordado que llevaba rato realizando.

- Bien, no me parece tan mala idea después de todo – Repuso Ichigo cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

- Mmm – volvió a pronunciar Sado mientras movía su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Si van ellos, cuenta también conmigo – terció Mizuiro sin despegar la vista de su móvil, que emitió un agudo chirrido en ese preciso instante.

- ¿Y tu que dices Ishida? – Consultó el shinigami sustituto.

- Si no hay mas remedio… - Contestó acomodándose los anteojos en el puente de la nariz.

oOo

- ¿Escucharon eso muchachas? – Michiru, que hasta el momento se hallaba entretenida mirando y oyendo la conversación de sus compañeros, se volteó e interrogó a su grupo de amigas que comenzaban a disfrutar de su almuerzo. Hizo un gesto de grima al ver la comida de la bien dotada pelirroja. ¿Acaso era saludable mezclar patatas, mayonesa, rábanos y chocolate en un mismo plato? Guardándose su comentario al respecto, prefirió proseguir con la oración anterior. - ¡Sería genial tener también una noche de chicas! ¿No lo creen?

De fondo se podían oír los chillidos de alegría del más hiperactivo integrante del salón.

- ¡Me parece una excelente idea! – Exclamó emocionada Inoue – ¡Mi casa esta disponible! Podríamos hacer una pijamada y les enseñaría mi última receta – Una nube de pensamiento se formó sobre su cabeza – Zetas con dulce de leche, bañadas en salsa de judías dulces y mostaza – cada uno de los ingredientes fue apareciendo en ella.

- Creo que sería mejor pedir pizza – Uno de los ojos de Mahana palpitaba evidentemente.

- Yo tenía planes para el juego…

- Pero Tatsuki-chan…. – Los grises ojos de Orihime se humedecieron de pronto.

- No te preocupes 'Hime' – Chizuru la abrazó por detrás, apretujando los grandes atributos de la muchacha. – No te sentirás sola, yo te haré compañía toda la noche si es necesario – Sus anteojos brillaron otorgándole un aspecto malévolo.

Un puñetazo en la mandíbula la obligó a despegarse de su preciada 'princesa'.

- Supongo que podré dejar grabando el partido – Planteó la karateka con los dientes apretados, aun con el puño contraído y en el aire. Inoue aplaudió animada.

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes, Kuchiki-san, Kunieda-san?

Ambas jóvenes confirmaron su asistencia a la chica de las horquillas de flor.

oOo

Si bien cuando aceptó la invitación no tenía claro en que se estaba metiendo, al escuchar las explicaciones de sus compañeras comenzó a entusiasmarle cada vez más la idea. La "Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami" vino a su mente inmediatamente a modo de referencia, solo que esta reunión no presentaba como finalidad el tratar asuntos de prioridad, si no que era meramente con propósitos de diversión. Y le emocionaba compartir una experiencia de esa índole con humanos; le serviría para comprenderlos mejor y al mismo tiempo, para relajarse un poco.

Aunque algunas actividades que mencionaron en su grupo le preocupaban un poco. Revelar secretos no suponía un mayor problema, puesto que era experta en ocultarlos (fue sometida a muchas pruebas en la academia shinigami y obtuvo muy buenos grados en las calificaciones); mas lo que realmente le inquietaba era el tener que probar los platos de Orihime Inoue. La muchacha era su amiga, y la estimaba, pero no por eso iba a arriesgarse a terminar con su corta vida. Bueno, corta considerando que era un alma y estaba recién comenzando con su no-vida. Esperaba que finalmente, entre todas lograran convencerla de que las mejores opciones eran pizzas y palomitas de maíz. Hablando del rey de Roma…

La mencionada entraba a la sala de clases con su acostumbrada jovialidad, acompañada por su inseparable amiga, Taksuki Arisawa.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! – Le saludó agitando vivazmente su mano.

- Hola, Inoue-san – Rukia contestó con aquel tonillo que tanto molestaba a cierto pelinaranjo.

– ¡Estaba justamente comentándole a Taksuki-chan que les tengo una sorpresa! – Sacó una delgada caja de plástico de su bolso - ¡Cha chan!- soltó excitada, alzando el estuche.

La pequeña shinigami le contempló intrigada. ¿Qué contenía esa caja que provocaba tal euforia en Inoue?

Y como si hubiese leído su mente, la muchacha explicó a su audiencia de que se trataba el misterioso empaque.

- ¡Es la reciente película de romance estrenada en DVD! ¡Tormentoso amor!

A la Kuchiki aquello le sonó a nombre de los culebrones que tanto le gustaban al padre de Ichigo, y por la expresión de contrariedad de la morena a su lado, podía apostar a que su teoría no estaba errada.

- ¿Podrías guardarla tu Taksuki-chan? ¡Sabes lo despistada que soy! – Se golpeó la cabeza y sacó la lengua – ¡Y esto es demasiado importante como para perderlo!

- Claro – Afirmó la muchacha con una mueca torcida en su rostro, que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Tomó la negra caja carente de carátula y la guardó en su morral.

oOo

- IIICHIIIIGOOOOO – dando una serie de giros sobre un solo pie Asano se desplazó por el salón hasta llegar al banco del pelopincho, donde plantó un estuche negro. -¿Sabes lo que es esto, I chi go? – Su palma continuaba sobre el empaque plástico.

- ¿Tengo pinta de adivino?

Ignorando la antipática observación, y el hecho de que seguramente, al pelinaranjo le importaba un rábano en lo que consistiera la caja, acercó su rostro para susurrarle - Una película XXX, para jóvenes ansiosos de aprendizaje y carentes de información como nosotros – El castaño meneó sus cejas sugerentemente.

¡Carente de información su abuela! Pero el hosco joven jamás confesaría que a sus escasos doce años de edad, su padre empapeló su cuarto con imágenes del Kamasutra y no le permitió salir hasta que le describiera al menos veinte posiciones. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante el recuerdo. Se levantó abruptamente y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Donde vas?

- A tomar un poco de aire – Anunció avanzando a la salida. Lo cierto era que necesitaba alejarse del bullicioso joven antes de que terminara golpeándolo como era su costumbre Lamentablemente, para Keigo la indirecta pasó desapercibida y siguió las pisadas del pelinaranjo llamándolo a viva voz.

- ¡OI! ¡ICHIGO! ¡¡ESPERA!! – Cuando cruzaba el umbral se tropezó con la curvilínea Inoue Orihime, que trastabilló tras desestabilizarse. – ¡Lo siento Inoue chan! – se disculpó al paso, inclinándose un par de veces y continuó la loca persecución de su amigo.

- … No hay pro… - Intentó dispensarle, pero su compañero ya no se divisaba en el pasillo. La muchacha encogió sus hombros despreocupadamente y se dirigió a su escritorio, mas algo en el camino captó su atención.

- ¡Por dios! ¡Que distraída soy! – cogió el negro envase de sobre un pupitre – Estaba segura que se lo había dado a Tatsuki-chan… – se rascó la barbilla con los dedos - Será mejor que la deje bien asegurada en el bolsillo interno de mi morral - El sonido del cierre se oyó estridente en la vacía habitación. – ¡Bien! Mmm… y entonces… ¿yo venía a…? - Intentó rememorar – ¡Oh si! – Introdujo la mano entre sus cosas y sacó una cinta para el cabello, sujetando con ella su larga cabellera en una cola alta. – ¡Ahora si prepárense para 'súper Orihime'! – Elevó su brazo adoptando pose de heroína y salió corriendo disparada del aula.

Minutos más tarde la tranquilidad del salón volvió a ser interrumpida por el locuaz castaño. Trotando con los brazos flectados y pegados al torso; y alzando exageradamente sus rodillas, se traslado a través de la sala.

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta? – el muchacho daba vueltas sobre su mismo eje. Hizo un paneo al recinto completo y localizó lo que buscaba, asomándose del bolso de Tatsuki Arisawa. - ¿Como fuiste a dar ahí, pequeña? – Depositó un sonoro beso en su superficie – No importa, ¡ya estas segura con papi!

Continuará…

Y para que no me odien (?), les dejo un adelanto de la segunda parte del capítulo x3

_Wow. O la chica era muy buena actriz, o de verdad estaba disfrutando. Rukia inclinó su rostro hacia el otro lado. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sus descalzos pies en contacto con el gélido piso se entumecieron al instante, pero ella le resto importancia. Ignorando también el temblor que invadía su desnudo cuerpo, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta con el cartel del número '15'. Hacía frío, pero intuía que aquella sensación se desvanecería apenas cruzara aquel umbral._

Bien.. que opinan? aun no hay lemmon... pero tendrán de sobra xdd! espero sus comentarios! tomatazos y bombas, a mis guardaespaldas!... un momento... aun no tengo guardaespaldas! D:

Pórtense bien (?) =3

Ela

AN: Estoy tratando de arreglar un GRAN problema. Esta maldita página del demonio esta borrando todas aquellas letras que tienen acento, por lo que las palabras aparecen todas cortadas. Lo extraño es que ocurre al subir el capitulo. Malditos Ichihimistas, seguro se infiltraron y quieren sabotearme para que no haga mas lemmon Ichiruki ¬¬

AN2: YAY! Problema arreglado!! No puden contra el Ichiruki, Ichihimistas!

AN3: Rav-malakhim, como ves era un problemilla al subir el chapter, y no mi ortografía! Trato siempre de escribir bien (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Mil gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer aburrido (?) capítulo!

A **rromy, Rav-Malakhin, Kuchiki Hanako, story love, Kaoru240, liss33, RukiaxUchiha, karenangel, Renesmee Kuchiki, L, Hakufu neko chan, shi no hime, Anita509, Teh Red Mage, Funnygirlanime, Marian LM, Victoria Gloss, Ruichi-chan, Yunalockhart y Modca**, las adoresko!!! Mi inspiración e imaginación fluyen instantáneamente cuando siento que la historia que escribo es del gusto de mis lectores, y sus reviews son la forma en que me entero de ello. Sus comentarios me ayudaron a sacar este capítulo en tiempo record. Gracias!! :3 *las apachurra*

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Estrategia de seducción**

**Summary:** Fortuitos sucesos convierten a la inocente shinigami en una chica empecinada en vivir nuevas experiencias. ¿Será capaz de persuadir al pudibundo shinigami sustituto para que sea su conejillo de indias? Cuando Kuchiki Rukia desea algo, ¡lo consigue! Pobre Ichigo... ¡lemmon!

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** Mayores de… olvídenlo… igual no me hacen caso u.u

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, y si así fuera, sería un manga hentai (?) *0*

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 1. Encuentros nocturnos. **

**Segunda parte.**

oOo

La agradable y fresca brisa que se colaba por la ventana semiabierta anunciaba el evidente comienzo del otoño, que mostraba desde hace unos días sus efectos en los árboles ya ornamentados con sus cobrizos atavíos.

El característico cielo nublado de septiembre provocaba cambios en su humor, de eso estaba segura. Adoraba los bellos paisajes de la época, pero el frío y la falta de sol habitualmente conseguían mermar su ánimo. Definitivamente prefería el clima de verano, en que la celeste bóveda, despejada y libre de nubarrones, volvía prácticamente improbable la posibilidad de lluvia. Y ella odiaba la lluvia.

Observó a sus compañeras que reían y hablaban animosamente mientras realizaban los preparativos para la velada. Se sentía algo fuera de lugar, cada una parecía tener un rol y ella simplemente no encajaba. Aun le faltaba mucho que aprender sobre los humanos.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana. Un alma flotaba trasladándose lentamente por la vereda de enfrente. Esperaba que el 'shinigami del gran afro' no tuviera problemas para encargarse de la ciudad esa noche; con Ichigo, Ishida, Chad y ella fuera de servicio, todo el trabajo de exterminio recaería en él.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! – Su amiga Orihime la sacó de su ensimismamiento – ¿Qué haces parada ahí? – Se aproximó hacia ella y la tomó de la mano. Rukia no pudo dejar de sentirse poco atractiva a su lado. A pesar de traer un simple pijama rosa de dos piezas, sus exuberantes curvas lo llenaban perfectamente, haciéndole ver tremendamente llamativa. Su atuendo era similar, pero por su pequeño tamaño la prenda le iba un poco grande y parecía aun más delgada.

La pelirroja vislumbró de reojo el fantasma que transitaba en la calle. – No te preocupes Kuchiki-san – Sonrío tranquilizadoramente – Estoy segura que esta será una noche muy pacífica – Tiró levemente de la mano de la shinigami y rió abiertamente – ¡Y divertida! – jaló con más fuerza, llevándose a la Kuchiki a donde estaba el resto, sentadas alrededor de la mesita que servía de comedor en el apartamento de la muchacha.

oOo

La película no resultó ser un empalagoso romance lleno de drama, que fue lo que Ichigo le había anunciado acerca del film. Aunque según el comentario de Orihime al inicio de la cinta, no se trataba de la que a ella le interesaba ver. Esta se titulaba "Peligroso amor" y la que se supone había rentado Inoue se llamaba "Tormentoso amor". Siendo sincera, prefería el 'peligro' al 'tormento'. Tormento sonaba a tormenta… y su tirria con la lluvia tornaba cada palabra que se relacionara con ella repulsiva.

La trama lucía bastante bien; una agente de la CIA conocía a un detective privado debido a extraños asesinatos que ocurrían en la ciudad y enseguida surgía entre ellos una relación amor-odio, reforzada en el desarrollo de la película debido a sus constantes encuentros en las crudas escenas del crimen y que desataban una extraña competencia por descubrir primero al culpable.

Por lo visto, no era la única entusiasmada con el argumento, todas, hasta Tatsuki que estaba bastante reticente al principio por tener que calarse una película romántica, no despegaban los ojos del televisor.

En ese momento el par discutía acaloradamente, acusándose mutuamente de plantar pruebas falsas. La agente Parker había llegado como un torbellino al departamento de Robbins, su co-protagonista.

Y fue allí cuando la trama dio un vuelco algo inesperado para el grupo de féminas. El tan ansiado beso llegó (ante el cual todas, incluidas la lesbiana y la marimacho del grupo, suspiraron), pero la acción no terminó ahí. El que fuera desde el comienzo un apasionado contacto, se tornó más vehemente, febril y fogoso; y las manos del detective se perdieron en la falda de su rival. El sonido de la respiración agitada de los actores inundó la habitación, y Arisawa cogió desesperadamente el control remoto.

oOo

Un joven de naranjos cabellos dormía sentado en un amplio sofá, aún con la cabeza echada atrás se lograba distinguir su fruncido entrecejo. A su lado, un enorme muchacho con un corazón tatuado en su bíceps observaba con la mirada perdida la televisión. Pero ellos no eran los únicos ocupantes del lugar.

Tirado en la lanuda alfombra, el moreno de cara infantil escribía febrilmente mensajes en su celular, y unos metros mas allá, acomodado en una silla, el esbelto chico de anteojos del grupo cosía una pieza de lo que posiblemente sería una blusa.

- Yo… ¡no entiendo! - Los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas de Keigo se asemejaban a grifos abiertos.

oOo

La nerviosa acción de la morena de cortos cabellos no dio los frutos que ella esperaba. Lo único que logró fue adelantar el video, mostrando en cámara rápida las imágenes en que los protagonistas se quitaban la ropa mutuamente.

- ¡Orihime! ¡Esta mierda no funciona!

Pero su amiga estaba demasiado pendiente de la pantalla como para escucharla.

Cuando al fin consiguió regresar el video a la velocidad normal, la muchacha emitía un agudo gemido de placer al ser poseída por su amante, que inmediatamente comenzó a mecer sus caderas furiosamente.

Inoue, Mahana, Michiru y Ryo abrieron sus bocas como peces fuera del agua, Chizuru exhibía una feliz y depravada mueca en su cara y Rukia solo atinó a inclinar la cabeza, mientras Tatsuki seguía presionando frenéticamente los botones del remoto.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí? Lo que fuera, debía ser absolutamente bueno, porque la cara de la muchacha estaba absolutamente transfigurada, manifestando tanto deleite, que hasta a ella se le había acelerado el corazón. ¡Maldición! Por la posición de sus cuerpos, Robbins evitaba que viera en detalle la escena. Rukia ladeó la cabeza, para tener otra perspectiva, sin conseguir nada. ¿No les daba pena estar desnudos? ¡¿Y que quizás cuantos cientos de personas los vieran en tal facha?!

Otro sonoro gemido hizo eco en el cuarto.

Wow. O la chica era muy buena actriz, o de verdad estaba disfrutando. Rukia inclinó su rostro hacia el otro lado.

Tatsuki totalmente frustrada, arrojó el control al suelo, consiguiendo al fin su propósito. La cinta se detuvo, y junto con ella, los salvajes sonidos de intenso sexo.

Se oyó un resoplido generalizado. Al parecer, todas se hallaban conteniendo la respiración. Se miraron desconcertadas, y aun algo desorientadas.

Sin embargo, una de ellas se atrevió a romper el incomodo silencio.

-¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo ellos dos? – Consultó Rukia en su inocente tono colegial, que fue resaltado por la candidez que implicaba realmente la pregunta.

Hasta Inoue la observó con incredulidad.

- Kuchiki-san, ¿de verdad tu...? – Michiru no acabó la pregunta.

Rukia pestañeó desconcertada. ¿De verdad ella qué?

Sus compañeras abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. Tatsuki pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros y dijo en tono grave.

- Esto es serio muchachas – señaló – debemos poner al día a Kuchiki-san – Les dio una mirada que no admitía reparos – antes de que algún desgraciado se aproveche de ella.

Todas asintieron con expresiones severas.

oOo

Con lenta marcha se encaminaba a la residencia de los Kurosaki por las solitarias calles de Karakura. A las nueve de la noche de un día domingo aquel desolado panorama era absolutamente normal. ¿La razón por la que regresaba tan entrada la noche a la casa? El grupo decidió que al día siguiente saldrían de compras y almorzarían por ahí, para cerrar con broche de oro el ahora re-bautizado 'fin de semana de chicas'. Entre bromas y conversaciones el tiempo se les fue volando y cuando Michiru anunció, a las ocho treinta, que debía regresar ya mismo o su mama la regañaría, el resto se percató también de cuan tarde era. Menos mal que ella había tenido la buena ocurrencia de llamar a Ichigo temprano – más que nada para pedirle que se hiciera cargo si aparecía algún hollow – o el pelinaranjo seguro habría salido a buscarla, acarreándole obviamente, más de un bochorno frente a sus compañeras. A veces ese idiota era demasiado sobre protector.

Al final, la reunión resultó bastante divertida. Su inicial sentimiento de incomodidad desapareció por arte de magia gracias a la acogida del grupo entero, y en varias ocasiones hasta se sintió como una adolescente normal compartiendo con sus amigas.

En especial, cuando le habían dado 'la charla' (al parecer ese era el nombre que le daban los humanos a tratar por primera vez ese tema). Con total naturalidad y sin una pizca de burla en sus palabras, le explicaron básicamente en que consistía el 'sexo' y sus variantes. Contestaron cada una de sus preguntas, sin sorprenderse por su ignorancia, con tal simpleza y cordialidad que le hicieron sentir en total confianza. Sin duda aquello era lo que realmente había roto el hielo.

Los elementos fundamentales los imaginaba - tampoco era tan tonta – Pero pasar de la imaginación a algo concreto, tangible y ratificado, la mantenía aun ligeramente en shock.

Algunos aspectos la sorprendieron. Siempre pensó que aquel acto cumplía como único propósito la procreación, por eso se confundió al ver a la pareja de amantes de la película y no logró atar cabos en ese momento. Ahora estaba al tanto, de que los humanos lo hacían también por mero placer.

Pero, ¿existía un placer más intenso que aquel de una formidable batalla?

Al menos en la Academia de Shinigamis les instruyeron de aquel modo. Nada, absolutamente nada, se comparaba con la satisfacción de vencer al enemigo. Y hasta el momento jamás dudó de aquel paradigma.

Mientras que las imágenes de la agente Parker se sucedían una y otra vez en su mente, el escepticismo iba ganando terreno. El rostro desfigurado en éxtasis, los extraños ruidos de deleite y la forma en que pedía más, eran componentes que le forzaban a poner en tela de juicio su anterior noción.

¿Qué se sentiría al ser tocada de una manera tan intima? La pelinegra arrugó el ceño, asemejándose a su compañero de batallas. ¿Sería tan satisfactoria como pretendían mostrar en aquella cinta?

Según sus informantes, sí; pero luego de la primera vez, que por alguna extraña razón - que aun no tenía del todo clara - , era dolorosa.

Sin notarlo, se encontró parada en la entrada de la casa con la pequeña clínica adosada en un costado. Sumida en sus pensamientos sus pies la llevaron por inercia hasta el lugar. Sacó de su bolso la llave que desde un tiempo atrás poseía.

_El vivaz hombre de delantal exhibía alborozado una dorada llave entre sus dedos, que con los rayos de sol de mediodía que se colaban por la ventana refulgía cegando a sus hijos, y a la morena que residía desde algún tiempo en la vivienda. _

_- ¡Rukia-chan!- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja puso frente a la cara de la nombrada la pieza de metal – ¡para ti¡¡ mi bella tercera hija!_

_Yuzu aplaudió alegre. _

_- ¿Y para esto era necesario una reunión familiar? – Con sus brazos cercando sus pectorales, y su acostumbrada mala cara, Ichigo protestó molesto. _

_Karin bufó y abandonó el lugar, subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras. _

_- ¡Claro que si! Se trata de un evento muy importante en la familia Kurosaki – Isshin tomó entre las suyas las manos de la pelinegra, que miraba anonadada la llave – ¡Esto hace oficial su pertenencia a este hogar! - explicó el hombre._

_Rukia lo contempló emocionada – Gracias, Isshin-dono._

_- ¡No hay de que Rukia-chan! ¡Como mi adorada tercera hija y futura nuera, necesitas independencia!_

_Unos minutos más tarde, el jovial hombre lloraba ruidosamente ante el cartel que citaba 'Masaki, love for ever', luciendo varios chichones en su rostro. _

Rukia abrió la cerradura e ingresó al recibidor, donde se quitó los zapatos. Se sentó en el desnivel de la entrada y masajeó uno de sus pies; luego de tanta caminata le estaban matando. Arqueó su espalda y sus músculos se contrajeron dolorosamente. Necesitaba algo para aliviar sus molestias.

Tal vez un baño caliente…

oOo

En el silencio de la noche el que alguien entró a la casa fue evidente. ¡Al fin llegaba la condenada enana! El chico se revolvió en la cama, y se acomodó sobre su costado.

Con la certeza de que la menuda muchacha se encontraba sana y salva, Ichigo concilió el sueño en cuestión de segundos.

oOo

Sus descalzos pies en contacto con el gélido piso se entumecieron al instante, pero ella le resto importancia. Ignorando también el temblor que invadía su desnudo cuerpo, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta con el cartel del número '15'. Hacía frío, pero intuía que aquella sensación se desvanecería apenas cruzara aquel umbral.

Giró la perilla intentando no hacer ruido, pero el rechinar de la bisagra terminó delatándola. Al cerrar, sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a la cama apostada contra la pared de en frente a la entrada del dormitorio.

El pelinaranjo yacía sentado, con el refulgente cabello mas desordenado que de costumbre. Su adormilado semblante daba cuenta del profundo letargo en que se hallaba antes de prorrumpir ella en la habitación, y no obstante, conociendo ese rostro a la perfección, pudo leer claramente un signo de confusión en su faz. Casi pudo oírlo diciéndole "¿que haces aquí a esta hora enana?".

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza y bostezó sonoramente. Restregó sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, aun sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La disminución gradual de la somnolencia provocó que el shinigami sustituto desviara la mirada de su rostro para visualizarla en su totalidad. Su expresión mutó nuevamente a una de total desconcierto, y su boca se abrió levemente.

Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez, y a pesar de que se sintió terriblemente expuesta, lo que vio le dio la seguridad que buscaba para avanzar al lecho. En sus marrones ojos se reflejaba una cierta clase de emoción aun desconocida para ella ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria?

Como arrastrada por una fuerza magnética desconocida, que le obligaba a acercarse al descamisado joven, se desplazó pausadamente, deteniéndose solo cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el borde del catre.

Su peso hundió levemente el colchón cuando subió a él. Oyó como Ichigo tragó saliva y el movimiento de ascenso y descenso de su manzana de Adán se lo confirmó.

En ningún momento perdió de vista las orbes de su compañero, que ahora manifestaban cierto pánico. Pero no alcanzó a preguntarse a que se debería aquella aprensión en él, porque el pelinaranjo cerró la distancia que existía entre ellos y la besó.

¡Y por Sode! La ansiosa boca de Ichigo sobre la suya se sentía tan sorprendentemente bien, que se regañó por no haberlo intentado antes. El cosquilleo en sus labios se esparcía vertiginosamente por el resto de su cuerpo y su estomago se revolvía de manera extraña, pero no desagradable.

Sin saber donde mas ponerlas, enterró sus manos en la naranja cabellera y trató de estrechar más su cuerpo con el del chico. La piel de sus desnudos torsos entraron en contacto y Rukia maldijo al mismo tiempo que su compañero. Su cuerpo experimentó una especie de corriente eléctrica; las zonas en contactó zumbaron agradablemente.

Separó su boca de la de él con reticencia, no lo habría hecho si sus pulmones no estuvieran demandando algo de oxigeno. Llegó a la conclusión de que los labios del sustituto eran adictivos, porque apenas el beso había concluido, ella ya deseaba retomar la unión nuevamente.

Su acompañante sin embargo parecía tener otra idea en mente y ella no fue capaz de negarle sus deseos. Descubrió que la boca de Ichigo resultaba adictiva no solo sobre sus labios, pues el muchacho la besaba ahora fervientemente en su cuello enviando señales de escalofríos a su columna vertebral.

Su errática respiración unificada a la del pelinaranja resonaba en la silenciosa noche, y cuando su enorme mano comprimió su seno, un involuntario gemido escapó de su garganta. La palabra 'más' sonó con fuerza en su mente, pero no fue capaz de exteriorizarla. Un pulgar sondeó su ya erguido botón rosa, arrancándole mas quejidos y suspiros, he impidiéndole pronunciar algo coherente.

- Shhh – le susurró Ichigo – nos van a oír – le advirtió.

¿Y que demonios quería que hiciera? ¡Ella no emitía esos extraños y bochornosos sonidos por gusto! ¡Sus cuerdas vocales se hallaban en rebelión y no lograba hacer nada para acallarlas!

Quizás si él dejaba de tocarla de esa manera…

Pero tan pronto la idea surgió en su cabeza, la desechó. Renunciar a las emociones que estaba percibiendo lo consideraba imposible. Su sangre parecía bullir desenfrenada en sus venas, su cuerpo entero comenzaba a temblar y en cada punto que Ichigo posaba sus manos su piel parecía escaldarse bajo su tacto. Su ser estaba inmerso en un éxtasis que jamás había experimentado.

Frustrada intentó traspasarle sus pensamientos al atractivo chico que continuaba torturando su pezón, aunque no sabía si su voz se dignaría a hacer acto de presencia. Por fortuna, su creativo compañero halló la solución para silenciar en algo sus lloriqueos. La beso nuevamente, con más vehemencia, y con mayor pasión.

Su pequeño cuerpo fue forzado a descansar sobre su espalda. Ichigo, con una delicadeza que no le conocía la guió hasta recostarla sobre el colchón, y se unió a ella cubriéndola con su atlético físico. Utilizando la fuerza de sus extremidades le separó las piernas y se acomodó entre sus muslos. El corazón de la shinigami latía desbocado anticipando lo que venía. El pelinaranjo le sonreía seductoramente mientras buscaba otra vez sus labios y pegaba su región inferior con la de ella.

¡OH POR KAMI!

Rukia se sentó en su cama con la respiración agitada y el sudor bañándole el rostro. Se llevó la mano al pecho en donde sus latidos retumbaban aun acelerados.

¡¿Que diablos había sido eso?!

En su sueño, Ichigo y ella…

oOo

**Continuará…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh! Pobre Rukia (?)… solo estaba soñando :cccc

Ahora una encuesta!

Marca con una cruz la alternativa que prefieras.

Insultar a la autora

Torturar a la autora

Matar a la autora

Todas las anteriores

Les informo que no me importa lo que elijan porque tengo miles de guardaespaldas! =D Jujuju

Cierto chicas? *mira hacia atrás y nota muchas miradas de odio*

Soldado que escapa sirve para otra batalla? :cc *huye*

Ya! Hablando en serio! Espero que les gustara el sueño de Rukia! Yo se que shi xd pero seguro muchas se decepcionaron porque no era la realidad. Es que no puedo hacerlo tan fácil o se perdería la emoción (?) :3

Además, necesitaba un pretexto para que Rukia quedara antojada (?) lol

A ustedes no les antoja también una rebanadota de fresa después de semejante escena? *-*

Veremos si en el próximo capítulo la Kuchiki consigue algo de eso (?) x3

Yo creo que… si (?) =O

Ichigo cooperará? O correrá como conejito asustado?

OMG! Si hace eso Rukia lo perseguirá con mas ganas! *0* x)

No profundicé mucho en lo que sucedía en las "noches de chicos y chicas" porque en realidad no es fundamental para la trama, solo necesitaba poner en contexto el argumento de la historia y creo que lo logré (?)

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

Pórtense bien (?)

Ela

Pd: no les dejo adelanto porque ahí si que me matan (?) D:

*inserte aquí risa malvada*


	3. Chapter 3

Holis!!

Y acá va otro capítulo de mi historia. A mi me encanto escribirlo! Y espero que ustedes lo disfruten también.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron post! os amo!!! A rromy, a karenangel, a kaoru240, a Naoko Tendo, a Rukia13, a L, a Lapislazuli Stern, a funnigirlanime, a Hakufu keko chan, a Chofisima, a Anita509, a Flerasgard, a Shirayuki Hidemyheart, a ichiruki-zr, a MiStErY MaYu-ChAn, a Renesmee Kuchiki, a Marian LM, y a Zaky'lautner.

Bien... a leer!!! =3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Estrategia de seducción**

**Summary:** Fortuitos sucesos convierten a la inocente shinigami en una chica empecinada en vivir nuevas experiencias. ¿Será capaz de persuadir al pudibundo shinigami sustituto para que sea su conejillo de indias? Cuando Kuchiki Rukia desea algo, ¡lo consigue! Pobre Ichigo... ¡lemmon!

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** Mayores de… olvídenlo… igual no me hacen caso u.u

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, y si así fuera, sería un manga hentai (?) *0*

**Capítulo 2. Atracción. **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nunca entendió bien la razón, pero sus problemas usualmente se tornaban más simples de resolver cuando estaba en las alturas. Las respuestas surgían milagrosamente en su cerebro como por arte de magia. La quietud y la soledad, sumadas a la sensación de control sobre su entorno quizás tenían mucho que ver.

Sin embargo esta vez, aunque estaba sentada en la rama de uno de los enormes árboles que abundaban en las áreas verdes del colegio, su mente era un caos total.

¡Y todo por aquel endemoniado sueño! El recuerdo le aceleraba el corazón y le languidecía las piernas, colocándole incluso la piel de gallina, y el cosquilleo en su estomago resurgía con fuerza extendiéndose hasta su vientre, produciéndole una divertida sensación.

Posó una mano sobre su pecho en un vano intento por calmar el impetuoso latir; mas sabía que mientras aquellas escenas resurgieran en su memoria, aquel estado de ansiedad se mantendría.

No podía considerarlo una pesadilla, pues las sensaciones experimentadas dictaban mucho de ser desagradables. Y eso era lo que mas le aterraba.

Le había gustado.

Por eso, literalmente huyó de la residencia Kurosaki en la mañana. Le angustiaba el encuentro con Ichigo, y la reacción que tendría su cuerpo ante él después de tan íntimo y explícito sueño. Seguramente el idiota le interrogaría sobre su actitud y su indiferencia más adelante, pues le evitó a toda costa hasta el momento. Hecho que fue totalmente necesario ¡Si con sólo verlo llegar a clases su pulso se había avivado no quería imaginar que sucedería al toparse cara a cara con él!

Y estaba dispuesta a no enfrentar aquella situación mientras no tuviera sus ideas en orden y un análisis claro de lo que le ocurría a su condenada conciencia. Porque era evidente que aquella creación era obra de su subconsciente, luego de ver la dichosa película en la casa de Inoue.

Pero… ¿Por qué Ichigo?

¡¿Y porque aparecía en su fantasía absolutamente apuesto y atrayente?! ¿O acaso realmente poseía aquellos atributos y ella no se percataba aun?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar de su mente esa idea.

¿El idiota cabeza de toronja atractivo? ¡Absolutamente no!

Suspiró y meció sus piernas un par de veces. Necesitaba respuestas de manera urgente y sabía perfectamente a quien recurrir.

oOo

- ¡Nos vemos mañana! – agitando su mano parcamente, Tatsuki Arisawa se despedía de sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Su atuendo de Karate y la toalla alrededor del cuello le otorgaban un aspecto algo masculino, y su relajado caminar reforzaba esta imagen.

Se dirigió sin prisa a la salida del gimnasio, secándose el sudor de la frente con el paño que colgaba en su nuca y cuando elevó la mirada sus ojos se posaron en una menuda chica apoyada en uno de los pilares del pórtico.

- Kuchiki-san…

La pelinegra, que la esperaba pacientemente desde hace un rato, aguardó a que se acercara para hablarle.

- Hola, Arisawa-san – la melodiosa voz de colegiala hizo acto de presencia. Tanta era su costumbre de usarla en el instituto que aunque no lo planeara el tonillo se le salía. - ¿Tienes un momento?

oOo

Sentadas en la grama a la sombra de un gran cedro, Rukia y Tatsuki intentaban comunicarse. La conversación poco fluida resultó de la ineficacia de la ojiazul para relatar debidamente sus inquietudes.

Bebiendo cada cierto tiempo un trago de agua de su botella, la pelinegra de cortos cabellos le daba tiempo para que se decidiera a hablar. Notaba que su compañera estaba turbada, y ante comportamientos como ese era mejor no presionar. A pesar de su dura apariencia, la deportista gozaba de una extraordinaria empatía, por lo que generalmente lograba captar con suma facilidad el estado de ánimo de quienes le rodeaban.

- Anoche tuve un sueño algo… extraño – la shinigami exhaló aliviada luego de la frase, denotando lo complicado que era para ella comenzar a tratar el tema.

- ¿Una pesadilla?

La chica negó con la cabeza. – Soñé con un chico – bajo ninguna circunstancia revelaría la identidad del susodicho - él y yo… - la Kuchiki se sonrojó notablemente.

El tono escarlata en las mejillas de la muchacha bastó para darle a Tatsuki una idea de lo que ocurría. Ahora comprendía la razón de la consternación de la inocente muchacha, que por lo general solía ser espontánea y decidida.

Averiguando hace pocos días los por menores de una relación íntima, ¿quien no se encontraría confundida?

Para darle un respiro y ayudarle a continuar, decidió adelantarse y averiguar si su teoría era certera.

- ¿Tenían relaciones sexuales? – Por la apaciguada expresión en el rostro de la muchacha supo que no se había equivocado. Obviamente le facilitó el discurso.

- Si… no se… desperté justo en el momento en que él iba a… - Titubeó la chica de melena.

- Entonces solo fue el juego sexual previo – Se adelantó Arisawa con naturalidad.

Definitivamente, más adelante debía compensar de algún modo a la atlética muchacha por estar poniéndole el asunto tan cómodo. Rukia afirmó enérgicamente.

- No debes preocuparte demasiado, es algo normal cuando se llega a cierta edad – continuó explicando la de ojos marrones – más aun después de lo que ocurrió el sábado.

Bien, tal vez era normal soñar esas cosas… ¡pero porque con 'él'! ¡Aquello era lo que le afligía!

- ¿Conoces al muchacho? – Indagó enseguida la karateca ante el gestó compungido de la chica.

El premió debía ser muy bueno. ¡Definitivamente la amiga de Inoue era telépata! Preguntaba exactamente lo que ella quería tratar a continuación. Hablaría con su hermano para obsequiarle un hermoso kimono de seda, aunque no estaba segura (por el estilo de la joven), si algo así le agradaría.

- Y eso es lo que me complica – Contestó luego de su divagación acerca del regalo. - ¡No se porque diablos tuvo que ser él! – Cruzó los brazos sobre su modesto torso.

- Generalmente soñamos de ese modo con quienes nos atraen física y sexualmente...

oOo

Que existía química entre Ichigo y ella era indudable; al menos sí en las batallas, en que se usualmente se acoplaban a la perfección. Podía considerar que también en el diario vivir, ya que a pesar de las constantes discusiones gozaban de una excelente convivencia. Analizándolo más a fondo, las trifulcas que armaban a menudo sazonaban positivamente su relación. Llevarse demasiado bien con el cabeza dura sería aburrido.

¿Pero atracción?

Lo dudaba, pero las sabias palabras de Arisawa le convencieron. Lo mejor era ponerlo a prueba para eliminar toda incertidumbre.

La muchacha le explicó algunos tips para averiguarlo, que anotó en su libreta para no olvidar ningún detalle. Mientras caminaba a la salida del colegio releyó la lista para tenerla clara cuando el inevitable encuentro con Ichigo sucediera.

Corazón latiendo rápido.

Ya lo había experimentado, pero bajo circunstancias de presión y así no valía.

Mariposas en el estómago.

De ese modo se le llamaba en el mundo humano al extraño cosquilleo en su barriga. Igual que el punto anterior, necesitaba corroborarlo de nuevo, con toda la información a su disposición.

Pupilas dilatadas.

No pensaba comprobarlo. No haría el ridículo mirándose en un espejo como idiota. Además, no se arriesgaría a que el imbécil se burlara de ella.

Sensación de electricidad al rozarlo.

Punto totalmente ridículo, que incluso le provocaba reír a carcajadas. ¿Cómo tocar a alguien podía electrocutarte? A menos que fuera un shinigami con una zanpakutou de relámpagos, pero este no era el caso.

Nerviosismo injustificado.

¿Nerviosa ante Ichigo? ¡Ja! Ahora que conocía el origen de sus sueños, y estaba al tanto de que era totalmente normal tenerlos en ocasiones, eso era imposible.

Y por último...

Respiración agitada.

La chica elevó las cejas. Sólo si comenzaban a reñir a gritos creía aquello factible.

Con cada punto memorizado, faltaba el ingrediente principal para el experimento, que como invocado por algún tipo de encanto apareció a unos metros de ella. El chico también se disponía a abandonar la institución.

Lugar y momento perfecto, pensó la pelinegra. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranjos y violetas, anunciando el atardecer. A esa hora, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían marchado a sus casas, luciendo los terrenos totalmente desolados.

- ¡Oi! ¡Ichigo! – le llamó. Vio al pelopincho girar su cabeza para mirarla y apresuró su marcha hasta un rápido trote para darle alcance. Cuando el muchacho se detuvo abruptamente ante su llamado, no logró frenar su carrera y chocó contra su espalda. Su retaguardia dio de lleno contra el suelo.

- ¡Ten más cuidado enana! – El pelinaranjo le reclamó luego de trastabillar un par de pasos. De no ser por su impecable equilibrio se hubiese ido de bruces.

- ¡Y tu no te detengas tan de repente! ¡¡imbécil!! – Cuando levantó su vista y se encontró con la figura de Ichigo inclinada hacia ella ofreciéndole la mano, ocurrió lo que menos esperaba.

Sus facciones resaltadas por los juegos de luz y sombra de aquel horario parecían más masculinas de lo que recordaba, su cabello refulgía como llamas con la luz del ocaso, y su cálida mirada entre el castaño y el ámbar le dejó hipnotizada por unos instantes.

El corazón de la Kuchiki inició una loca carrera que parecía tener como propósito escaparse de su pecho, sus pulmones le demandaron mas oxigeno forzándole a resoplar, y un centenar de mariposas revoloteaban vivazmente en su estómago. Cuando se atrevió a aceptar la ayuda de Ichigo y su temblorosa mano hizo contactó con la de él, comprendió a que se refería Taksuki con lo de electricidad. El entumecimiento e intenso calor en su mano parecían provocados por un shock eléctrico.

Rukia jadeó.

¡Mierda! ¡¡Ichigo le gustaba!!

oOo

El pelinaranjo mimaba con delicadeza su boca, rozándola con la propia con parsimonia. Cuando profundizaba el beso actuaba provocadoramente, lamiendo sutilmente a lo largo de su boca semiabierta y aspirando cada tanto su labio inferior. Con las rodillas temblándole ante el estímulo, la morena lo condujo hasta la cama, ahondando el contacto al enterrar sus dedos en su cabello y obligarle de este modo a bajar más su cabeza.

Utilizando la fuerza de sus fornidos brazos la rodeó por la cintura con uno de ellos y giró sobre su eje, dejando de ese modo a la menuda mujer con sus piernas chocando contra el catre. Apoyó su extremidad libre sobre la cama y la guió para recostarla sobre el colchón, dejándose caer sobre ella. Rukia reaccionó levantando su camiseta y metiendo sus manos bajo ella, acariciando la piel de su espalda.

- Tenemos a alguien impaciente – Murmuró el chico sin interrumpir el entonces apasionado beso.

Enojada ante el comentario mordió con brusquedad su labio superior.

- Auch – Se quejó Ichigo con una sonrisa torcida - ¿Así que quieres jugar rudo?

Y con una velocidad comparable al shunpo, deslizó el tirante de su blusa y de su sujetador a la vez, dejando uno de sus montículos expuestos; y se abalanzó sobre él succionando salvajemente su pezón.

¡MALDICIÓN!

¿Otra vez Ichigo?

Resoplando sonoramente colocó una de sus manos sobre su nariz y boca, para acallar su alterada respiración. Observó a las gemelas. Por suerte, ambas aún dormían profundamente.

¡¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?!

Si no descubría un modo para detenerlos, esos sueños acabarían quitándole la razón.

oOo

_- Oi, ¿te ocurre algo?_

_Volteó su rostro para evitar su inquisidora mirada. Luego de soltarle la mano bruscamente y de su evidente apariencia de terror, era obvio que el pelinaranjo le realizaría esa pregunta._

_Se enderezó y sacudió la empolvada falda colegial, sin atreverse a enfrentar sus ojos. Inspiró profundamente y trató de concentrarse. Haría falta todo el temple Kuchiki aprendido durante los cuarenta años que llevaba en la familia y de todos sus dotes de actriz para fingir que estaba bien después de semejante descubrimiento. ¡¡¡Le gustaba Ichigo!!!_

_Y aquí iba… _

_- ¿Te importa?_

_- No… _

_- Bien._

_- Maldita – masculló el chico. El sustituto metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. _

_Agradecía enormemente conocer a la perfección el carácter del muchacho. Nunca aceptaría de buenas a primeras el estar preocupado por alguien… menos por ella. _

_Emprendieron la caminata en dirección a la salida de la escuela, avanzando sin prisa. _

_- ¿Y donde estuviste metida todo el día? Te saltaste todas las clases – Le interrogó el muchacho reiniciando la conversación._

_- ¿Te importa? – Contestó nuevamente con indiferencia. Logró detectar en el rostro de Ichigo que no estaba muy feliz con su respuesta. Pero intuía que ni por muy molesto que estuviera, cambiaría el curso del dialogo._

_- No – Indicó apretando los dientes. _

_- Bien. _

_- Zorra…_

Finalmente logró superar la primera reunión airosamente, pero no por eso dejaban de preocuparle sus reacciones y sus fantasías.

¿Por qué el cambió tan repentino de sensaciones para con Ichigo? ¿Y que podía hacer para neutralizar los efectos secundarios? Seguir teniendo aquella clase de sueños era poco saludable y sus abultadas ojeras daban cuenta de ello.

Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que se estrelló contra una persona que esperaba la luz verde del semáforo para cruzar.

- ¡Lo siento mucho señora! – Se disculpó enseguida con su dulce voz. Alcanzó a distinguir una falda y un bolso de compras, así que asumió que se trataba de una mujer.

- ¿Kuchiki-san?

- Inoue…

oOo

El escandaloso ruido de la lata descendiendo por la maquina expendedora de refrescos compitió con el sonido de la bocina de un auto que transitaba por ahí. Rukia cogió el tarro cuando cayó en el receptáculo inferior, y tiró de la argolla de metal para beberlo. Ya estaba habituada también a ese tipo de envases.

- Gracias, Inoue-chan – expresó sinceramente.

- ¡Oh! ¡No es nada, Kuchiki-san! – rebatió la alegre joven, para luego sorber su propia bebida. – Y entonces… ¿Por qué ibas tan distraída?

- Hay algo que me intriga…

- ¿De verdad? ¡Que coincidencia! ¡A mi también! Llevo días preguntándome como será que le agregan el relleno a las gomas de mascar con centro líquido. No puede ser de a mitades, porque se derramaría todo, y si hacen las bolitas primero, ¿como es que no quedan marcas del lugar por donde meten el relleno? Puso su dedo índice sobre su boca.

Varios signos de interrogación surgieron sobre su cabeza.

Rukia pestañeó. ¿La chica hablaba en serio?

- Pero no es para hablar de mis problemas que estamos aquí. Quizás te pueda ayudar… - la pelirroja la ojeó de refilón, dándole una amistosa mirada.

Continuaron desplazándose por uno de los paseos laterales del parque de Karakura. Una niña en bicicleta las rebasó a pesar del lento pedalear que llevaba.

- Lo mío es algo más complejo… - soltó por fin la de menor estatura.

- ¿Más…? ¡¡Pobre!! ¡Debes estar hecha un lío!

- Si… Aunque no se si deba…

- Kuchiki-san… puedes confiar en mí – le debatió la hermosa muchacha con una solemne y comprensiva expresión en su faz. Le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta uno de los bancos de la plaza, sentándose en él. Rukia imitó su acción y se acomodó a su lado.

Tal vez Inoue si podía ayudarla. Suspiró y se decidió a platicar sin tapujos.

- Estoy confundida porque mis sensaciones por un chico cambiaron drásticamente de un momento a otro. De una simple relación de compañeros, paso a atraerme de otro modo - Soltó de una.

Orihime la escuchaba atentamente.

- Incluso he estado teniendo sueños de toda clase con él... y siento que estoy perdiendo el control. No se me ocurre que hacer para frenarlos – El semblante abatido de la shinigami evidenciaba lo preocupada que le traía la situación.

La muchacha asintió comprensivamente. - Ya entiendo – comentó blandamente – Ese chico te gusta.

Rukia movió su rostro afirmativamente.

- Es complicado, pero podría haber una solución – la afable chica sonrió picadamente - Por ahí dicen, que la única forma de superar un antojo, es probando un poco de ello – Y le guiñó un ojo.

- Estas sugiriendo que yo… - Expuso Rukia con horror. Sus gatunas orbes se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Pero no fue atendida por la otra muchacha, que pensativa prosiguió con su discurso.

- Dime algo Kuchiki-san, ¿es muy importante ese chico en tu vida?

¿Era importante Ichigo para ella? El muchacho era un valioso compañero de batallas y fue el gestor de su rescate en la sociedad de las almas. ¡Claro que era importante para ella!

- Si…

- ¿Y harías lo que fuera por él?

Si se trataba de algo trascendental y no una tontería, si, haría lo que fuera.

- Si…

- ¿Incluso arriesgar tu vida? – prosiguió indagando.

Ichigo llevaba varias veces exponiendo su cuello por ella. ¿Por qué no devolverle la mano?

- Si…

- ¿Y te gustaría estar a su lado para siempre?

¿Permanecer en Karakura el resto de su cuasi inmortal vida? Miró a Inoue sorprendida. ¿Cómo ella sabía? La residencia Kurosaki era hasta el momento el único lugar al que podía llamar realmente un hogar. En ninguna otra parte se sentía tan en casa como ahí. Si tuviera la opción de decidir donde permanecer, sin vacilación aquella sería su elección.

- Si… - ¿Dónde pretendía llegar Orihime con aquellas preguntas?

- ¡Te felicito Kuchiki-san! – Exclamó la chica emocionada saltando sobre ella para abrazarla.

- ¿Por… por qué? – investigó turbada la pelinegra, presa de sus brazos.

- Porque has encontrado al amor de tu vida – le informó dulcemente.

oOo

**Continuará… **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y... que les parecio?? =S

Yo se que no hay lemmon... pero debo introducir la historia! …Antes de introducir otras cosas… x3 xddddddddd

Igual puse por ahí una escenita medio hot para que no se me entristezcan (?) D:

Como ven, Rukia ya cayó redondita ante los encantos del pelirrojo... igual que todas nosotras! *0*!

Por último… necesito comentarios sobre como maneje las personalidades de quienes aparecen en el capitulo!!... logré mantener a Rukia IC? me quebré la cabeza para no hacer mucho OOC ; O ;

bien! eso es todo por ahora! rueguen para que la inspiración no se vaya! Insiste en que quiere vacaciones (?) :cccc

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, en que ya dará comienzo la tortura (?) de Ichi x3

Pórtense bien (?) :3

Ela


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!!!! ^0^!

Acá les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi fic, o mas bien, la primera parte del tercer capítulo... es que lamentablemente, la inspiración que ha andaba bastante esquiva acabo por largarse a tomar unas vacaciones con RikkuChan a una isla paradisíaca (?)... lejos del frío, del colegio y de los paros de profesores...

Olviden lo último... creo que tanto aerobox me esta dañando las neuronas xddd

Gracias por los reviews a: **Naoko Tendo, Karenangel, Anita509, Victoria Gloss, Flerasgard, Renesmee Kuchiki, ichiruki-zr, kaoru240, story love, Antotis, Rosary Blacu, MiStErY MaYu-ChAn, Laura 'la de siempre', Uchiha Katze y Marian LM**. Les agradezco a todos pos sus bellas palabras!!!

Ahora les dejo con la lectura...aunque lo que escribí, lo hice casi sin inspiración… así que espero que sea de su agrado... :cccccc

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Estrategia de seducción**

**Summary:** Fortuitos sucesos convierten a la inocente shinigami en una chica empecinada en vivir nuevas experiencias. ¿Será capaz de persuadir al pudibundo shinigami sustituto para que sea su conejillo de indias? Cuando Kuchiki Rukia desea algo, ¡lo consigue! Pobre Ichigo... ¡lemmon!

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** Mayores de… olvídenlo… igual no me hacen caso u.u

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, y si así fuera, sería un manga hentai (?) *0*

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 3. Un momento a solas. **

**Primera parte. **

oOo

Estima, apego, amistad, cercanía… supuestamente no eran sentimientos propios de un Shinigami.

En una ocasión aquellas reflexiones ya habían plagado su mente, y resultó que aquellos afectos y relaciones entabladas en el mundo mortal acabaron salvándole la vida. Inoue, Ishida, Chad e Ichigo, por diferentes motivos, pero que involucraban de una manera u otra 'la amistad' expusieron sus vidas para rescatarle.

Pero… ¿amor?

A los Shinigamis se les educaba para luchar con Hollows y purificarlos, y así mantener el equilibrio en el mundo humano.

"_Para proteger a los humanos, no para enamorarse de ellos"_

El casamiento entre shinigamis se trataba de algo común y para nada mal visto, porque todos sabían que a la hora de escoger entre el amor y el deber, sin excepciones, los miembros del Gotei 13 se inclinarían por lo último. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo viviendo entre los mortales podía asegurar que ellos eran diferentes. Sus contiendas las libraban por amor a la familia y a los amigos; en donde el honor no se medía en base a meritos en el campo de batalla, si no a la fuerza de los sentimientos que se defendían. Y sus luchas nada tenían que ver con eliminar a monstruos come almas. Sus cruzadas las emprendían para lograr una vida feliz. Esa era la máxima aspiración de los humanos.

La existencia de los shinigamis no tenía como propósito la búsqueda de la felicidad. La meta era ser el más fuerte.

"_Porque el más fuerte es el que vence y sobrevive"_

Sus razas no podían ser más disímiles.

Y ella era un shinigami. Y no uno cualquiera… era una Kuchiki. Para su familia el honor y la reputación valían incluso más que la propia vida. Ya una vez le falló a su hermano por su impulsivo comportamiento y no arriesgaría la confianza que creía haber recuperado. Menos por algo que ni siquiera estaba segura de sentir.

"_Olvidar es lo mejor"_

Enterrar aquella incertidumbre antes de que se convirtiera en una verdad era lo sensato. ¿Pero que hacer con los fervientes sueños que invadían su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos?

_- Por ahí dicen, que la única forma de superar un antojo, es probando un poco de ello…_

La conversación con Orihime retornó a su memoria. Las palabras de la pelirroja poseían bastante lógica, pues probablemente al experimentar en la realidad sus alucinaciones disminuirían o si era afortunada, acabarían. La idea brotaba en su cerebro tentadoramente, pues como aliciente para el punto anterior estaba el hecho de averiguar si los intensos placeres de sus ensueños poseerían igual magnitud en un encuentro auténtico.

¿Pero era correcto?

_- Supongo que Rukia-chan está en esa edad…_

_- No intentes ocultarlo. Es él, ¿verdad? Ese al que un Hollow mató a su madre. El de los pelos de punta._

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_- ¿Buscando los placeres de la carne, Rukia-chan?_

_- Te estas pasando con ese tonito, ¡¿quieres que te cierre la boca?!_

_- Ah, deja, deja… Abierta es mejor. Pero abrazadita y cachonda con un chico humano, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?_

_- No funciona ¿eh? Por desgracia. Me parecía una buena excusa…. si no puedo conseguir una respuesta que satisfaga al jefazo… se supone que debo llevarte de vuelta a la fuerza._

Si aquel Shinigami de la Brigada de Asuntos Secretos usaría esa justificación para salvarle el pellejo cuando perdió sus poderes al cedérselos a Ichigo, evidentemente en la sociedad de las almas el asunto no poseía mayor importancia y por lo que había dado a entender aquel segador correspondía a una conducta algo frecuente. Involucrarse carnalmente con un humano quizás no era un crimen para los de la Cámara de los 46, y considerando que con quien se liaría se trataba de un Shinigami sustituto reconocido y autorizado por el Seireitei…

Complacida con sus conclusiones, sonrío abiertamente. La solución estaba ante sus ojos, sólo debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Pero continuaba existiendo un problema. Que Ichigo le gustara (físicamente, se recalcó para bloquear otro tipo de ideas) no bastaba para concretar su plan, el chico debía cooperar y ahí estaba la dificultad.

No podía llegar y lanzarle un: 'Oi, ¿querrías besarme?'

Conociendo la mojigata actitud del idiota frente a esos aspectos seguro le montaba un numerito de las dimensiones de un menos grande. Lo mejor sería si lo pillaba por sorpresa, confiando en que el 'estímulo' fuera lo suficiente para engatusarlo.

Tendría que buscar el momento y el lugar ideal, e intuía que eso sucedería muy pronto.

oOo

¡Mierda de intuición! El día anterior concluyó sin conseguir un misero momento a solas con él. ¡Y sus sueños iban de mal en peor! Pero prefería no pensar en ello, porque un súbito calor le azoraba el cuerpo entero con solo evocar la memorable fantasía de la noche pasada. Se abanicó con el libro que supuestamente debía estar leyendo.

Al menos ya no le temblaban las rodillas cuando estaba a su lado, su histeria seguro fue menguada al aceptar que le atraía y de sus frenéticas reacciones perduraba únicamente el cosquillear de su estómago. Lo malo era que la inmensa ansiedad por lograr sus propósitos no le permitía concentrarse en clases y más de una vez le llamaron la atención por no atender a las preguntas. Ichigo le miró amonestadoramente en un par de ocasiones, pero solo sirvió para aumentar su enajenamiento. ¿El idiota no se daba cuenta que cuanto más estrechaba sus cejas, más atractivo se veía?

Requería de todo su autodominio el mantener la boca cerrada y su mente en blanco, para no comenzar a fantasear despierta en medio de la clase de japonés antiguo. ¡Y eso que se trataba de la materia que mejor se le daba!

Frustrada decidió abandonar el colegio cuando concluyera aquella lección. Después se pondría al día copiándole a Ichigo, y más le valía no negarse… ¡De él era toda la culpa!

oOo

Su plan se fue por un tubo cuando al acabar la clase las chicas literalmente la arrastraron a un 'almuerzo femenino', en el que obviamente, no se permitía la presencia de los varones del grupo, que en su mayoría no pusieron objeción, salvo Keigo, que fue llevado a rastras por el pelinaranjo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente por el desprecio de 'sus adoradas chicas'.

Las siguió sin muchas ganas hasta la sombra de un gran cerezo, donde se sentaron en círculo disponiendo toda clase de alimentos al centro. No le halló mucho sentido, el escaso sol de esa época del año no justificaba buscar un lugar para ocultarse de él.

Acomodándose entre Mahana y Tatsuki, dejó su caja de almuerzo (preparada por Yuzu, obviamente) frente a ella y buscó su jugo en su morral. Quitó la pajita del costado y la introdujo en la pequeña hendidura plateada de la superficie. Un poco de líquido goteo sobre su falda.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Resultaría algo bien en su miserable día?!

Bufó irritada, sin ser notada por el resto que ya se encontraban sumidas en una animada charla.

- ¿Otra vez sólo pan y pasta de judías dulces, Orihime?

- Quería hacer un guisado de patatas con miel y pescado, ¡pero la tarea de química me llevó más tiempo de lo que planeé! – Se quejó la muchacha ante el reproche de su mejor amiga.

Una mueca de asco brotó en el rostro de todas las presentes.

- La verdad incluso a mi se me dificultó – reconoció Ryo. Todas las chicas exclamaron asombradas, la muchacha era la segunda mejor del colegio. – La profesora está exigiéndonos bastante.

- ¡Ya paren! ¡Ya paren! – Rogó Michiru con las palmas sobre sus oídos y los ojos cerrados firmemente. - ¡No quiero pensar en química, ni en el examen de la próxima semana! - Sus compañeras le dieron la razón mostrando sombríos semblantes, menos cierta pelinegra, que continuaba ofuscada mirando la mancha en su regazo. – Tengo un tema más interesante, – retomó la castaña quitando las manos de los costados de su cabeza y abriendo los ojos - ¿Supieron que Haruko-chan está enamorada de Youta-kun? ¡Es tan romántico!

- Romántico sería si Youta le correspondiera, pero parece más interesado en el basquetbol que en ella – debatió Mahana echándose una bola de arroz a la boca.

- ¡Pero si Youta no juega basket!

- Por eso mismo Michiru…

- Que opinas tu Tatsuki-chan? – interrogó la chica de melena, buscando quien secundara sus argumentos.

- Que deberían meterse en sus propios asuntos…

- ¡Eres muy mala Tatsuki-chan! – le reclamó consternada la muchacha.

- Solo hace falta un poco de estrategia para tener a quien quieras besando tus pies – el grupo volteó a ver a quien hablaba.

- Si es como dices Chizuru, ¿Cómo es que aun no tienes pareja? – rebatió la muchacha que competía en atributos con Inoue.

Los anteojos de la lesbiana refulgieron. Con sus antebrazos juntos al frente y sus manos unidas ante su rostro expuso emocionada. - Seducir a mi Hime, cuando es tan mona e inocente, ¡sería un pecado! – Y se abalanzó sobre la nombrada, seguramente para apretujarla, como era su costumbre.

- ¡Besa tus propios pies entonces y deja en paz a Orihime! – el certero puño de Arisawa golpeó su objetivo con fuerza, mandando a la muchacha de lentes al piso con un chichón en su mejilla.

- Deberías dejar de ser tan sobre protectora con Orihime-chan, debe aprender a defenderse sola – le aconsejó Ryo, apuntándole con sus palillos.

- Pero Tatsuki-chan me ha estado enseñando karate – La justificó la pelirroja y se puso de pie enérgicamente. – Súper patada voladora – la muchacha envío al aire una perfecta patada en diagonal.

Michiru aplaudió animadamente. – ¡¡Eres muy buena Orihime-chan!!

Mahana y Ryo asintieron dándole la razón. Chizuru continuaba inconciente en el piso, y la atención de Rukia estaba puesta en otros lugares.

Mirando hacia la azotea de la escuela, su vista estaba clavada en un joven de anaranjada cabellera apoyado contra la reja de seguridad del lugar.

Estúpidos Hollows, ¡¿Dónde estaba cuando se les necesitaba?! Únicamente requería algo de privacidad con Ichigo y desde sus hallazgos ¡aquello era más difícil que una audiencia con la familia Kuchiki!

- ¡Megahiper puñetazo de la muerte! ¡Súper bloqueo de acero!

Extrañándole la ausencia de la ojiazul en el tumulto que tenía armado el grupo, la morena desvió la mirada de su amiga que continuaba realizando estupendos movimientos de Karate y la fijó en la chica que distraídamente continuaba sorbiendo su caja de jugo ya vacía, mientras vigilaba atenta algo sobre el techo del colegio. Cuando observó también el lugar pudo distinguir con claridad de que se trataba. O más bien, de 'quien' se trataba.

Le dio una ojeada a Inoue que proseguía con su demostración y negó con la cabeza tristemente. Odiaba los líos amorosos. Siempre alguien salía herido, y ella ya sabía quien traía las de perder en el asunto.

oOo

Llevaba rato estudiando sus movimientos. Sentado en el piso de su habitación, al estilo indio y con un cuaderno entre sus piernas, cada un par de minutos giraba a su izquierda y repasaba algo en el libro que reposaba sobre su cama, para luego volver a su posición original y escribir en el cuaderno.

Un metro a su derecha ella estaba en una pose similar, fingiendo leer un manga; lugar estratégico ideal para sus propósitos. El sigilo sería su arma en el desafío, debía acercarse a él sin ser vista ni escuchada. Pondría en práctica muchas de las tácticas aprendidas en la academia. Acechar al enemigo, acercarse y atacar. Ese era el plan.

Ahora, solo tenía que esperar a que la secuencia se repitiera.

Ichigo volteó hacia el libro. ¡Aquella era la señal!

Dejó la historieta en el suelo con sumo cuidado y se puso en gatas. Con movimientos que un felino envidiaría se aproximó lentamente, cuidándose de no emitir sonido alguno. Pero su corazón comenzó a batir a un ritmo cada vez mayor entre más se acercaba. ¿Podría él oírlo cuando estuviera a su lado? Y aquello para su fortuna no ocurrió. El chico no se percató de su presencia a pesar de estar invadiendo su espacio personal. Ahora apoyada solamente sobre sus rodillas, que estaban casi tocando las piernas del sustituto acercó su rostro al de él, que continuaba vuelto, leyendo su texto.

Posó las manos sobre sus propios muslos, buscando apoyo. Las piernas volvían a temblarle y su respiración se tornaba irregular.

"_¡Tranquilízate!"_

Se regañó. Su ardid no funcionaría si Ichigo la descubría. Procuró serenarse evocando las enseñanzas de su entrenamiento, pero no daba resultado. Cientos de alborotadas mariposas infernales batían sus alas en su estómago, provocándole incluso nauseas.

A pesar de su estado aproximó aun más su faz a la del pelinaranjo. Sus labios prácticamente rozaban su mejilla. Contuvo la respiración rogando que él se volteara ya. Según sus cálculos su boca chocaría con el costado de la de él, pero sería suficiente para iniciar el contacto.

Cuando el muchacho dio indicios de comenzar a moverse a Rukia el pulsó se le aceleró con brío.

¡Lo besaría!

**Continuará…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estoy peor que Tite... no? xd

Sinceramente espero que mi inspiración vuelva... o quizás para cuando saldrá de mi cabecita la segunda parte del capitulo... D:

Si llegara pronto mi laptopsita que encargue la ayudaría a regresar... seguro la muy interesada vendría a ver mi juguetito nuevo x3 así que rueguen para que los de Dell me manden el pedido rápido xd

Y si Tite nos diera reencuentro... creo que mi mente volaría (?)... *0*

Y obvio, su apoyo es fundamental para seguir escribiendo. Saber que les gusta lo que hago estimula mi mente de cloaca xdddd

Bueno, me despido agradeciéndoles una vez más por leer mis locuras y cochinadas (?) :B

Pórtense bien! (?)

Las adoresko!

ela


	5. Chapter 5

Después de siglos me aparezco de nuevo por acá… es que han pasado muchas cosas! Mi laptop no llegó… mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones… me dio influenza H1N1 (alias la porcina… -3- Pero lo importante es que sigo viva! C: (?) :c

Por cierto, este cap está dedicado a mi amiga Kaouru240, fue su regalo de cumpleaños! (Otra vez feliz cumple Naty!!! 3333!), y si quieren agradecerle a alguien este milagro (lease: actualización), diríjanse a ella, porque mi inspiración regresó gracias a que me propuse darle este obsequio ese día.

Gracias por sus reviews a: Kaoru240, chapyxrukia, kuchiki goddess, story love, Anita509, Uchiha Katze, MiStErY MaYu-ChAn, tokiro-goi, Renesmee Kuchiki, Naoko tendo, Iron Lilith, aLekuchiki-zr, Flerasgard, Antotis, Jesus Hardy, hitoki-chan, 0Nah-Kuroi0, Alucard, funigirlanime, y Hikari-Isis.

Sin más que agregar por ahora, les dejo el chap!!! :3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Estrategia de seducción**

**Summary:** Fortuitos sucesos convierten a la inocente shinigami en una chica empecinada en vivir nuevas experiencias. ¿Será capaz de persuadir al pudibundo shinigami sustituto para que sea su conejillo de indias? Cuando Kuchiki Rukia desea algo, ¡lo consigue! Pobre Ichigo... ¡lemmon!

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** Mayores de… olvídenlo… igual no me hacen caso u.u

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, y si así fuera, sería un manga hentai (?) *0*

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 3. Un momento a solas. **

**Segunda parte. **

oOo

Anteriormente…

**Llevaba rato estudiando sus movimientos. Sentado en el piso de su habitación, al estilo indio y con un cuaderno entre sus piernas, cada un par de minutos giraba a su izquierda y repasaba algo en el libro que reposaba sobre su cama, para luego volver a su posición original y escribir en el cuaderno. **

**Un metro a su derecha ella estaba en una pose similar, fingiendo leer un manga; lugar estratégico ideal para sus propósitos. El sigilo sería su arma en el desafío, debía acercarse a él sin ser vista ni escuchada. Pondría en práctica muchas de las tácticas aprendidas en la academia. Acechar al enemigo, acercarse y atacar. Ese era el plan. **

**Ahora, solo tenía que esperar a que la secuencia se repitiera. **

**Ichigo volteó hacia el libro. ¡Aquella era la señal!**

**Dejó la historieta en el suelo con sumo cuidado y se puso en gatas. Con movimientos que un felino envidiaría se aproximó lentamente, cuidándose de no emitir sonido alguno. Pero su corazón comenzó a batir a un ritmo cada vez mayor entre más se acercaba. ¿Podría él oírlo cuando estuviera a su lado? Y aquello para su fortuna no ocurrió. El chico no se percató de su presencia a pesar de estar invadiendo su espacio personal. Ahora apoyada solamente sobre sus rodillas, que estaban casi tocando las piernas del sustituto acercó su rostro al de él, que continuaba vuelto, leyendo su texto. **

**Posó las manos sobre sus propios muslos, buscando apoyo. Las piernas volvían a temblarle y su respiración se tornaba irregular. **

"_**¡Tranquilízate!"**_

**Se regañó. Su ardid no funcionaría si Ichigo la descubría. Procuró serenarse evocando las enseñanzas de su entrenamiento, pero no daba resultado. Cientos de alborotadas mariposas infernales batían sus alas en su estómago, provocándole incluso nauseas. **

**A pesar de su estado aproximó aun más su faz a la del pelinaranjo. Sus labios prácticamente rozaban su mejilla. Contuvo la respiración rogando que él se volteara ya. Según sus cálculos su boca chocaría con el costado de la de él, pero sería suficiente para iniciar el contacto. **

**Cuando el muchacho dio indicios de comenzar a moverse a Rukia el pulsó se le aceleró con brío. **

**¡Lo besaría! **

oOo

¡PAF!

- ¡¡UUGHHH!!…– Su rostro desfigurado por el daño que recibió su abdomen, cambió en un instante a uno colmado de irritación. ¿Que pretendía Rukia arrojándose así sobre él?- ¡¿Qué diablos piensas que haces enana?! – exteriorizó su duda.

¡Maldito idiota! ¡¿Tenía que cambiar la rutina y estirarse justo en ese momento?! Su repentina maniobra fuera de curso la desestabilizó y le hizo caer atravesada sobre él. Se sobó la adolorida mano con la que recibió prácticamente todo el impacto de la caída; por suerte la otra aterrizó en un lugar menos sólido que el suelo y no resultó perjudicada. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Ichigo, que se tardó unos instantes en recuperar el aire que le sacó al apoyarse en su estómago.

-¡Te estoy hablando! – Insistió el pelinaranjo tratando de quitársela de encima. ¡¿Qué…!?

- ¡Ya te oí imbécil! – Intentó pensar una buena excusa. Admitir lo que pensaba hacer, ¡jamás! No le daría la oportunidad para que pisoteara su orgullo y además, al confesar corría el riesgo de fastidiar para siempre sus planes. Intentando ponerse de pie apoyó su antebrazo sobre la cama y visualizó el libro que con tanta atención estudiaba Ichigo – ¡Sólo quería saber lo que estabas leyendo! – la morena esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa. Perfecto.

- ¡¿Y para eso tenías que caerme encima?! – El muchacho se tocó su maltrecho vientre al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

¿Y ahora ella era la responsable? ¡Estúpido! Si se hubiese volteado como llevaba haciéndolo la última hora ahora ella estaría besándolo, ¡y no discutiendo con él! - ¡No tengo la culpa de que decidieras desperezarte precisamente cuando yo iba a be… a mirar! – Su enojo por poco la traiciona induciéndole a decir la verdad. Debía calmarse o abandonar el lugar.

- ¡¿Y no podías simplemente preguntar?!

Un portazo fue la respuesta que obtuvo el joven Kurosaki. Pestañeó un par de veces mirando hacia el portal de su habitación. ¿Y ahora que se traía la enana?

- ¡Bah!

oOo

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, dejándose llevar por la frustración. Para una chica de la edad que pretendía representar, deambular a esas altas horas de la noche por el pueblo sería una irresponsabilidad; la soledad y oscuridad de los parajes que recorría constituían un escenario perfecto para que maleantes cometieran sus fechorías. Pero a ella, una shinigami entrenada para combatir, aquello no podía importarle menos. Pateó una piedra que se cruzó en su camino despreocupadamente, maldiciendo internamente por su falta de control.

Si tuviera la capacidad de dominar sus impulsos, podría deshacerse fácilmente de sus sueños, y también de la absurda idea de probar un poco de eso en la realidad. Pero la suerte ya estaba echada, y sabía, que su mente no dejaría de crear tales alucinaciones así como así. ¿Pero porqué tenía que ser precisamente él? ¡Existían millones de hombres en la tierra y en el seireitei!

Bufó, pateando la misma piedra una segunda ocasión a unos metros de distancia, para a continuación seguir la misma dirección de esta.

Tal vez, el hecho de estar tanto a su lado en el último tiempo influía en que él apareciera en sus fantasías y no otro; y quizás, su cuerpo respondería ante el estímulo de cualquier varón y no sólo ante Ichigo. ¿Y si lo intentaba…?

Golpeó la piedra una tercera vez.

- ¡AY! ¿Que demonios?

- ¿Renji…?

oOo

Inexplicablemente sus pasos la habían encaminado a los alrededores de la residencia del loco tendedero del sombrero, a lo mejor guiados por inercia al lugar donde ella siempre recurría para buscar respuestas.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Pues lo mismo pregunto yo, y… ¿dónde dejaste al cabeza de zanahoria? – Puso una mano en su frente a modo de visera y escaneó la calle en busca del mencionado.

- Pregunté primero – sostuvo la muchacha estoicamente.

El pelirrojo bajó los hombros en señal de rendición. Rebatirle a la morena cuando se ponía en ese plano era una perdida de tiempo. – El capitán me envió a buscar algo a la tienda de Urahara – explicó simplemente, y la miró esperando su propia contestación.

- Yo vivo en este mundo, no es raro que me veas aquí – contestó como si fuera una obviedad.

- Estas en este mundo, pero vives por lo menos a veinte minutos de esta zona. ¿Qué te traes Rukia? – interrogó el hombre de los tatuajes. Verla sola tan tarde, y en su gigai, no era muy común. Si hubiese estado en su forma espiritual patrullando, no le habría prestado atención, pero ese no era el caso.

- Te estás imaginando cosas – cruzó sus brazos – he venido por una batería nueva para mi móvil – inventó – la que tiene se daño.

- ¿A esta hora? – preguntó desconfiado.

- ¿Qué es esto Renji? ¡Parece una audiencia con La Cámara de los 46! – se quejó irritada. Con su interrogatorio estaba consiguiendo ponerla nerviosa. Estaba siendo muy perspicaz y no le agradaba para nada.

- ¡Por dios! ¡Tampoco es para que te lo tomes de ese modo! – se defendió – pero es extraño…

La Kuchiki lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Bien! – movió sus manos en frente como para apaciguarla – Sólo preguntaré una cosa más… ¿Dónde esta Ichigo?

- Estudiando – indicó sin titubear, porque de hecho, lo seguro es que eso era lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo a esa hora.

Renji se conformó con su respuesta, pero no le creyó. Algo andaba mal y no descansaría hasta descubrirlo.

oOo

Se trataba de una lóbrega noche sin luna y ella se sentía melancólica cuando el nocturno astro no adornaba los cielos. Pero su propósito ahí le hizo desviar su mirada de la bóveda nocturna para fijarla en su acompañante de extraño peinado. Le urgía averiguar si su última teoría era certera y ¿quien mejor que su amigo de la infancia para corroborarlo? Y si resultaba, su problema estaba solucionado. Sin duda conseguiría su participación sin reparos.

Se puso de pie, abandonando el sitio junto a Renji en el pequeño desnivel de la entrada del almacén.

- ¿Me ayudarías con algo? – Consultó al teniente que proseguía sentado en el lugar.

El shinigami enarcó una ceja. Definitivamente Rukia estaba rara, pero le seguiría el juego. – En nada que implique zanpakutous o kido –. Fueron sus condiciones. Debía de todos modos proteger su integridad.

- Nada de eso, lo prometo – aseguró la menuda chica. – Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y no moverte – explicó dando instrucciones.

Elevó una ceja nuevamente, pero decidió confiar. - Bien, si eso quieres -. Juntó sus parpados - ¿Y ahora? – consultó.

- Espera…

Dio un par de pisadas y quedó frente al pelirrojo. La posición de Renji le facilitaba las cosas; era cuestión de inclinarse un poco y lograría su cometido. Contuvo la respiración para no dar señales de su cercanía y aproximó tranquilamente su rostro al de él.

Más de un minuto transcurrió, y no notó ninguna señal de algo extraño. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? – ¿Rukia? – la llamó sin abrir sus orbes. - ¿Ya puedo mirar?

Emitió un sonoro suspiro, alejándose unos trancos de él. – Si, ya puedes abrirlos – le informó.

Renji la observó confuso. – Pero… no pasó nada… - exteriorizó desconcertado.

- Es cierto, nada paso…

oOo

Avanzó en penumbras por la entrada principal intentado no hacer ruido. El silencio que reinaba le indicaba que todos los moradores se hallaban dormidos. Y no era de extrañar, porque el reloj marcaba las once y cincuenta. Se tumbó cansinamente en el amplio sofá de la sala, con la intención de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de subir a descansar a la habitación que compartía con las gemelas. De todos modos, sabía que si escogía cobijarse en su cómodo lecho en ese instante, no haría mas que dar vueltas de un lado a otro sin conseguir concitar el sueño.

_Ni una miserable reacción. _

A pesar de haber estado a escasos milímetros de sus labios, la avalancha de sensaciones que la agolpaban cuando se acercaba al pelinaranjo no se presentó. ¡Ni siquiera había sentido emoción por estar a punto de dar su primer beso!

La atracción, la química y todas esas mierdas apestaban. Sería mas simple poder elegir y ya. Pero no, a sus estúpidas hormonas se les había ocurrido alborotarse sólo ante un cabeza dura quisquilloso y frígido, que huía despavorido ante la palabra 'sexo', y que para colmo, se trataba de su mejor amigo. La verdad, el panorama no tenía buena pinta. Entonces, ¿se daría por vencida?... ¡Nunca! Esa palabra no existía en el vocabulario de la familia Kuchiki, y aunque ella era adoptada, su temple coincidía con el del noble clan.

Emergió de un impulso de la concavidad del sillón en que se había hundido su figura y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Necesitaba un nuevo plan para poner en práctica sus artimañas, pero no lo conseguiría sin unas buenas horas de sueño. Rogaba que su tórrida imaginación le proporcionara una noche de tregua.

oOo

Definitivamente, su mente se encontraba en un desenfrenado estado de lascivia. Las ensoñaciones aumentaban en número y en fogosidad, despertándola cada ciertas horas, acalorada, sudada y ansiosa. El último sueño fue especialmente intenso, y ¡por Sode!, más le valía no recordarlo en ese instante en que requería verse natural y serena.

Sentada en el escritorio, procurando mostrar interés en las páginas del manga que ojeaba, vigilaba cada movimiento del atractivo muchacho protagonista de sus apasionadas fantasías.

Su víctima estaba ahí, tranquilo en su cama, leyendo relajadamente un texto de ciencias. Tumbado sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a la pared en que estaba empotrada una de las ventanas de la habitación, y con el libro reposando sobre la superficie del lecho, le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse nuevamente a él.

Se tendió a su lado, de espaldas, con un manga en sus manos. Su músculo cardiaco brincó en su pecho.

- ¿Qué piensas que haces, enana? – llegó al segundo la consulta que la chica ya había previsto.

- Leer una historieta, ¿Y tú?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

El chico ciñó el entrecejo, y prosiguió ásperamente. – Me refiero, a que haces en MI cama, y sin MI permiso – espetó. Las normas que impuso referente a su cuarto las tenía que respetar, le gustara o no. Ahí, el era el amo y señor. – Muévete – le ordenó.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, el argumento que esperaba que soltara el muchacho luego de su breve comentario.

- Pues tendrás que obligarme, y me volveré a subir – Podría haber actuado ofendida y agraviada, pero sacar de quicio al malhumorado Kurosaki le encantaba. Y al final, ambas formas de interactuar con él le llevarían a la misma conclusión: permanecer a su lado.

Miró su libro y lo que le restaba por leer, y a la pelinegra a su lado que le observaba desafiante. La acalorada trifulca le llevaría bastante rato, y estaba conciente, que probablemente ella terminaría igual en su cama. Sopesó entre su orgullo y el examen de biología, y soltó aire exasperado.

_Maldita mujer_.

- Trata de no molestar enana, esto es importante – advirtió refunfuñando. Y fijó una vez más su vista en el voluminoso tomo.

La morena sonrió maquiavélicamente, ocultando su mueca tras el cómic, y volteó su cuerpo imitando la posición del pelinaranjo, colocando su manga junto a su libro.

Ichigo le dio una interrogativa ojeada, que fue ignorada deliberadamente por la shinigami.

Y así, cada unos minutos, en la próxima media hora que pasó, Rukia lograba percibir los ojos del sustituto sobre ella, como esperando a que intentara algo. Fingiendo indiferencia, pretendió mostrarse sumida en la lectura, dando como resultado póstumo lo que ella esperaba. El muchacho se concentró en su propio texto y se olvidó de su presencia.

Quince minutos más tarde estuvo segura que el no levantaría la mirada, y se aprestó a conseguir lo que quería.

Acercó lentamente su faz a la de él, poniendo cuidado de mantener contenido el agitado resuello que comenzaba a notar, y giró su cabeza para que sus narices no chocaran. Continuó aproximándose, dándose tiempo para contemplar los detalles de su rostro que a lo lejos no podía vislumbrar. Sus pestañas eran tan naranjas como su cabello, y ostentaban una grácil curvatura. El iris de sus ojos comenzaba en sus pupilas en un extraño tono amarillo, y concluían en el exterior en un castaño rojizo. Sonrió. Su respiración le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Estaba tan cerca. Su ser entero vibró, deseoso por ensayar una parte de sus más ardientes sueños. Cerró sus parpados y se aprontó a anular el espacio entre ellos.

oOo

Como era normal para todo día sábado en Karakura, el pueblo lucía sus tranquilas calles despejadas, la mayor parte de sus habitantes paseaban por los centros comerciales y parques, o permanecían en casa compartiendo con sus familias.

A pesar del nublado cielo, los pájaros canturreaban animados entre los árboles, jugueteando entre las ramas con el resto de sus congéneres. Pero el apacible ambiente fue interrumpido, y las asustadas aves volaron espantadas a otros destinos cuando un ensordecedor grito se oyó por toda la ciudad.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! – el alarido hizo eco hasta en la sociedad de las almas.

Ichigo se ubicaba sentado en su cama, con su lomo tan pegado al respaldo de ésta que parecía querer fundirse con él. - ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS HACIENDO?! – Volvió a vociferar, sin quitar su cara de espanto.

La muchacha pestañeó aun algo aturdida, incapaz aun de dar crédito a tan pésima suerte.

- ¿A qué…? – musitó pretendiendo aparentar confusión, sin moverse de la posición asumida desde el comienzo.

- ¡¿A que?! T... tu… tu… ibas a be… besa… - tartamudeó el chico absolutamente sonrojado – ¡Arrrghhhh! – gruñó frustrado al no conseguir acabar la frase. Se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos - ¡¿En que pensabas enana?! ¡La puerta está abierta! – Informó -. Si una de mis hermanas venía, ¡¡o peor!! Si a mi papa se le ocurría entrar por allí, o colarse por la ventana – viró para indicar al abierto ventanal.

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí viejo pervertido?!!

Isshin Kurosaki, encaramado en una escalera, lloraba emocionado.

- ¡MASAKI! ¡Nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre! – Aulló mirando al cielo. – Gracias Rukia-chan, – elevó su pulgar, sin dejar de lagrimear - sabía que tarde o temprano lo llevarías por el buen camino - dijo dirigiéndose a la chica.

Un certero derechazo lo mandó volando al piso, tres metros más abajo. Eso bastó por el minuto, para dejar al bochinchero médico fuera de señal.

- Y ahora – se volvió hacia la pelinegra – ¿Me puedes explicar que puta…?

- ¡No es momento para hablar Ichigo! – Lo interrumpió la chica – ¡órdenes! – su celular emitía incesantes 'beep'.

_Salvada por la campana. _

oOo

Dos figuras extrañamente ataviadas y con aspecto de adolescentes se desplazaban a toda prisa sobre los techos del poblado.

- ¿Ahora me dirás a que jugabas…? – Intentó preguntar el joven cuando bajaron de los tejados adentrándose en un parque.

- ¡Aún no imbécil! – indicó exaltada. La principal excusa era que estaban trabajando, sin embargo, lo que movía a la morena a no querer tocar el tema se trataba de un asunto diferente. Fue descubierta infragante, y debía escoger la postura que tomaría en adelante; de eso dependía el éxito de sus objetivos. Aquello requería una profunda meditación.

- ¿Y cuando se supone que…?

- ¡Cuando mates al Hollow que esta justo atrás tuyo!, ¡Idiota!

- ¡No caeré en esa vieja…! –

- GRRRROAAAARRRRGHHHHH

- ¡Maldición! – profirió eludiendo una de las garras del monstruo. – ¡Verás lo que te pasa por interrumpir una conversación importante! – le informó a la criatura con aspecto de mantis - ¡Terminó con él en un instante enana, y me explicaras con detalle que es lo que tramabas! – le advirtió a su compañera que permaneció observando.

Era un hollow de bajo nivel, e Ichigo podría sin problemas con él.

Seccionó con un limpio corte una de sus patas delanteras, que obstaculizaban el libre acceso a su máscara. El ente rugió furioso e intentó alcanzarlo con el miembro que aun conservaba, pero el muchacho leyó con facilidad su maniobra y la extremidad sufrió la misma suerte que la anterior. Con un sordo ruido cayó a la tierra, levantando gran cantidad de polvo al estrellarse contra ésta.

- ¡Estas acabado! – Anunció el shinigami sustituto al tiempo que saltaba y destrozaba su cabeza en dos. El enorme ser se desintegró ante sus ojos.

Puso la enorme espada sobre su hombro – Ya está - informó – ahora, tu y yo enana – viró sobre sus talones - ¿Rukia? – Consultó a la nada. No había señales de su compañera.

- ¡ENANA DEL DIABLO! – Bramó – ¡VEN ACÁ! – Continuó berreando mientras avanzaba entre la arboleda - ¡¡¡RUUUUUKIAAAAAAAA!!!

**Continuará… **

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

..... Levanten la mano todas aquellas que quieran matarme :3 xD

Dos besos frustrados es mucho.. no? .

Pobre Rukia... :c

Pero les pido piedad :c ... hoy fui al médico porque sigo con bastante tos y me mandaron a hacer radiografías porque la doctora piensa que puede ser una neumonía DDD:!!! Estoy rogando para que no sea eso! :ccc

Bueno, me despido por el momento... debo irme a la camita :c

Cuídense mucho para que no les de porcina... es feo :c

ela

P.D: En el próximo capítulo comenzará el suplicio para Ichigo... Muajajajajaa


	6. Chapter 6

Holi gente sepsy! (?) xd

Me había propuesto subir el capítulo para principios de semana, pero FTB me tenía prendida(?) (eaeaeaeaeaea) y no procesaba nada más x3

Pero aquí me tienen, después de siglos sin actualizar… Dx pero trataré (?) de hacerlo mas seguido! ;D

Gracias a quienes me dejaron un genial review!!! :'3

**Kaoru240, Anita509, Sally Kusajishi, funnygirlanime, Naoko Tendo, chappyxrukia, Mizuki-chan, Anilorac, tokiro-goi, kuchiki goddess, CieloRosa, Eva Vidal, karenangel, Flerasgard, Ruichi-chan, 0Nah-Kuroi0, Hikari-Isis, AnnieUzumaki, MyStErY MaYu-ChAn, aLeKuchiki-zr, Laura 'la de siempre' y CaritoAC.**

Sus palabras son las que me animan a seguir con mis locuras! En serio las amo a todas 3!

Bien… les dejo el nuevo chap!!! ;D

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 4. Desafío.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sobre la azotea de un imponente edificio, reclinada contra una de las paredes laterales, Rukia Kuchiki observaba la menguante luna. Sentada en el frío concreto, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su mentón en ellas, no perdía de vista el nocturno astro. Las sombras derivadas de los muros que limitaban la amplia plataforma le proporcionaban el escondite ideal en caso de que un testarudo pelinaranjo aun estuviera buscándole; aunque aquella idea estaba prácticamente descartaba debido a que ya no lograba percibir su reiatsu en los alrededores.

Aún así prefería permanecer ahí, el pacífico lugar otorgaba un ambiente ideal para meditar.

Estaba al tanto de que las opciones eran sólo dos: reconocer que intentaba besarlo o inventar una nueva excusa ante su comportamiento. Si analizaba lo último (que obviamente correspondía a lo que más le apetecía hacer), el inconveniente ante eso era, que sabía que Ichigo no se tragaría cualquier cuento. Su proceder había sido demasiado evidente, y frente a aquello, estaba segura que toda excusa sonaría burda.

Él a veces era un poco lento, pero no tonto.

Entonces, ¿debía admitir ante él toda la verdad?

Era lo más razonable ante la actual situación, pero le resultaba absolutamente terrorífico el sólo pensar en materializarlo. Eso de exponer sus sentimientos ante los demás no se ajustaba a su personalidad; aunque… ¿no que aquello se trataba sólo de lujuria y no estaba involucrando nada afectivo?

Si no profesaba sensaciones amorosas por él, aquel punto no representaba una amenaza. Y para ella, el pelinaranjo era nada más que un amigo. Uno de sus mejores amigos, para no quitarle meritos, pero al fin y al cabo, los unía una simple amistad. Que le gustara físicamente no significaba que estuviera enamorada, aquello era mera química y daba cuenta de sus instintos, y… ¿Para que diablos se argumentaba un asunto que ya había zanjado?

¡No estaba enamorada de Ichigo, y no había para que darle más vueltas al tema! Se regañó contrariada por caer nuevamente en dubitaciones.

Lo de la atracción tampoco era conveniente que lo supiera… mas eso también podía obviarse. No debía necesariamente confesar todo, bastaba con la parte de pretender escrutar acerca de los placeres carnales excusándose en su inmensurable curiosidad. Era una característica que el joven bien le conocía y le resultaría completamente creíble. Con eso, si Ichigo se negaba, al menos su amor propio no saldría tan lastimado, pues estaría rechazando la propuesta y no a ella.

Y además, pensando muy optimistamente, existía una ínfima posibilidad de que el muchacho accediera a sus deseos.

oOo

Circundó la casa, en busca de un ingreso diferente a su ruta habitual cuando estaba en su forma shinigami. Nunca cargaba sus llaves con ella cuando patrullaban, pues usualmente el ventanal del pelinaranjo era la vía de acceso. Pero no se negaba a usar ese camino hoy; que decidiera hablar con él no significaba que tendría que hacerlo esa misma noche. Prefería evitar un encuentro inmediato, porque sabía que el muchacho aún debía estar muy turbado por lo ocurrido.

Entró por la ventana de la cocina, que para su fortuna se encontraba abierta.

- Ya era hora, creí que tendría que esperarte toda la maldita noche.

Agarró su pecho sobresaltada y soltó un asustado chillido. Al pretender entrar con sigilo, se mantuvo tan concentrada en no chocar con nada para no emitir ruido alguno, que le espantó escuchar a alguien hablándole desde las penumbras, a pesar de que la entonación usada fue mas bien susurrante. Porque ahí estaba, en la más completa oscuridad, el culpable de todos sus pesares. Ichigo se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala, evidentemente esperándole.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso idiota! – mantuvo su mano en el pecho intentando aligerar su corazón, que latía por dos diferentes razones. Miedo por lo ocurrido, y ansiedad por lo que pasaría a continuación. - ¡Casi me matas del susto! – concluyó elevando el tono.

- ¡Baja la voz enana! – amonestó el shinigami sustituto, que como observó Rukia en ese momento, aún estaba en su forma espiritual. – Todos están dormidos – explicó indicando hacía las escaleras.

- ¿Y tú que haces despierto aún? – consultó disminuyendo el volumen de su voz. Preguntaba una obviedad, pero tal vez haciéndose la desentendida ganaría algo de tiempo. Con suerte podría postergar la conversación hasta el día siguiente.

- Esperándote, ¿no es evidente? ¿O quién crees que abrió la ventana de la cocina? Sabía que evitarías entrar por mi habitación.

¿Tan obvia era? Esto confirmaba el punto de que Ichigo no era para nada tonto y que una excusa ante su casi beso no le serviría.

Aún en penumbras pudo detectar su mirada suspicaz, y como siempre, captó el mensaje que el sustituto le transmitió con sus orbes. No se escaparía de discutir el asunto en cuestión, hasta le había tendido una trampa para atraparla. Y estaba irritado y confundido, por lo que sospechó que la charla tomaría rumbos poco amistosos.

- Me debes una explicación – alegó el chico cruzándose de brazos, como para reforzar lo que ya había dicho sin palabras.

- Pero no aquí – apuntó Rukia, - alguien podría despertar -. _Por tus gritos._

Y el pelinaranjo se limitó a asentir, comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería la Kuchiki, a pesar de no haber escuchado sus pensamientos.

oOo

La misma elevada azotea en que se refugió hace unas horas fue la elección de la pelinegra para plantearle el tema a Ichigo. Según ella, era el escenario perfecto: alejado, solitario y privado.

- ¿Y bien? – consultó algo exasperado Ichigo apenas puso un pie en el lugar, sin siquiera voltear para verle. Ella aterrizó a un poco más de un metro de distancia, y no avanzó para buscar hacerle frente.

Parado en medio de aquel gran espacio, dándole la espalda y con una actitud totalmente a la defensiva, le anunciaba a la morena que la batalla estaba prácticamente perdida para ella, y que tendría que jugar muy bien sus cartas si pretendía que la situación virara a su favor. "Restarle importancia", decidió que sería la táctica a utilizar. Inhaló profundamente e hizo acopio de toda su concentración para sacar a flote por completo su temple de Kuchiki. Necesitaba sentirse dueña y señora, ordenar y dominar. Las inseguridades y nervios debían quedarse ocultos en su interior.

- ¿Qué diablos pretendías?- Insistió el muchacho ante su silencio, aún sin girarse.

- Besarte – respondió con la mayor naturalidad que pudo. Asumió una postura relajada, acorde con su atrevida declaración. Sus brazos cruzados justo sobre su cintura, sus piernas algo separadas y una de sus rodillas levemente flectada, sumados a su fresco semblante, formaban un cuadro perfecto.

- ¡¿Q-Que?! – volvió a consultar el muchacho notablemente estupefacto, virando al tiempo que pronunciaba la pregunta.

- Dije que besarte – repitió Rukia con desenvoltura - ¿O es que ahora aparte de idiota, eres sordo? – formuló usando su dejo de superioridad.

- P-pe-pero, ¡¿Por qué?! – Interrogó lívido el muchacho, con la perplejidad dibujada claramente en su cara.

Era obvio que él ya lo intuía, pero la pelinegra asumió que sospecharlo era una cosa, pero escucharla confirmarlo una muy diferente; y que por sus reacciones, el que lo hubiera confesado tan desvergonzadamente fue la mejor opción. Lo más probable es que esperaba una negación o una respuesta agresiva, y su actitud serena y despreocupada lo confundió.

_Punto para ella._

Por el momento, todo salía de maravillas.

- Quería saber lo que se siente – expresó con sencillez, elevando sus hombros. – No quise pedírtelo porque sabía que reaccionarías como lo hiciste – continuó explicando.

- ¡¡¿Y como mierda querías que reaccionara?!! ¡¡¡Intentaste besarme!!! – alegó trastornadamente el pelinaranjo, elevando bruscamente sus brazos para enfatizar su indignación.

- Si te preocupa tu reputación, te aseguro que se mantendrá intacta. Yo también prefiero que esto quede entre tú y yo. – expuso arguyendo un hecho que conocía a cabalidad debido a la pataleta armada por el muchacho cuando Kon besó a Tatsuki en la mejilla.

- Y bien… - La morena hizo una pausa - ¿Qué opinas? – Persiguió averiguar.

El chico relajó un poco el rostro y la miró de medio lado, pestañeando un par de veces. La Kuchiki atribuyó el gesto a una buena señal, por lo que se atrevió a formular la propuesta clave.

– Entonces, ¿aceptas? – demandó con voz segura, sin esperar que contestara a su anterior consulta.

Del shinigami sustituto no salió una palabra, y la pelinegra vio confundida que comenzó a escrutar los alrededores, como buscando algo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces, idiota? – preguntó Rukia cuando éste inicio un recorrido a lo amplio del sitio, brincando de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – solicitó parándose a su lado y poniendo su mano a modo de víscera.

- ¿Quiénes? – Interrogó desconcertada, arrugando el entrecejo imitando la expresión del muchacho.

- Renji y los otros – indicó aun sondeando el lugar.

- ¿Y porque deberían estar ellos aquí? – cuestionó sin un titubeo, convenciendo al pelinaranjo con la seguridad de su actitud, que eran los únicos residentes del lugar.

- ¿Entonces cual es el truco? – Volvió a indagar Ichigo, abandonando el escaneo visual del recinto, y enfrentando la mirada de la shinigami.

- ¡¿De qué hablas imbécil?! – Empuñó una de sus manos y la elevó al frente, mientras cerraba los ojos para aplacar su insipiente cólera. ¿El muy cabeza dura creía que se trataba de una broma?

- ¿Esto es en serio? – Porfió una vez más, arrebatándole la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¡Claro que si idiota! – Corroboró ofuscada, alzando la vista - ¿Aceptas o no? – Insistió ella en la pregunta que le interesaba que respondiera.

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó el chico cruzándose de brazos, y constriñendo el ceño en un nivel mayor al acostumbrado.

- … ¿No?... – Quiso confirmar la pelinegra, aunque esperó siempre aquella contestación.

- ¡NO! – Gritó esta vez el chico, como para ponerle énfasis a su negativa.

Por dejarse llevar por su usual temperamento, había perdido el hilo de su estrategia y debía retomarla con urgencia. _Calma y serenidad, temple Kuchiki._ Se recordó.

- Estas tomándotelo muy a pecho Ichigo, yo sólo quiero experimentar, no es nada del otro mundo – hizo un ademán con la mano para reforzar sus palabras.

- ¿Experimentar? ¿A que diablos te refieres? – Cuestionó él como si no entendiera a que se refería.

- Sólo quiero saber si se siente tan bien como lo describen, - elevó sus hombros una vez mas – en los libros lo pintan como algo totalmente satisfactorio.

- ¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser precisamente yo tu maldito conejillo de indias?! – Inquirió alterado el pelinaranjo. Una minúscula elevación de los laterales de su boca y una ceja alzada delataba una vacilación en su enfado.

Era su idea, ¿o notó un dejo de interés en su voz? Incluso, aunque trataba de ocultarlo mostrándose ofendido, ella podía detectar que se sentía algo halagado por la situación al repasar sus características.

Oh no… la conversación tomaba un rumbo que no le gustaba. Por ningún motivo revelaría que le encontraba atractivo y que sus hormonas hacían fiesta cada vez que se encontraba muy cerca de ella. No, su orgullo debería mantenerse intacto, primero muerta a hacerle tal confesión, sobre todo, porque el imbécil ya se había negado rotundamente a tener contacto físico con ella. Y eso que solo le había pedido un beso; ni imaginar que le diría si le confiaba que sus averiguaciones pretendían ir más allá. Mucho más allá.

- Porque se supone que eres un adolescente lleno de hormonas y deberías estar ganoso de colaborar en mi investigación. – Se felicitó. Fue una respuesta diplomática, digna de alguien perteneciente a su clan. – No es nada personal, ni tiene que ver con tu aspecto, es sólo que eres el más cercano a mi en el presente.

Notó que el chico resopló luego de su respuesta y la miró… ¿dolido?

- Te equivocaste conmigo enana, ¡nunca seré un puto adolescente calentón! – Declaró Ichigo ahora muy molesto.

Pero había algo más en su tono, ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Decepción?

- Búscate otro para saciar tu curiosidad, – añadió - yo no me prestaré para tus estupideces. – y volteó dándole nuevamente la espalda.

Su corazón palpitó con esperanzas por un momento. ¿Acaso…? Nada perdía con intentarlo.

- Pero Kurosaki-kun – Dijo en su melodiosa voz colegial – no me digas – Hizo una pequeña pausa para evitar tartamudear en alguna sílaba de su siguiente pregunta - ¿qué ni siquiera un poquito de curiosidad tienes de saber que se sentiría besarme?

Se aproximó a él por el costado, para observar su reacción. Y ahí estaba otra emoción reflejada claramente en sus ojos. Confusión.

Si una nube no hubiese ocultado la luna en ese preciso instante, la pelinegra además habría notado un leve sonrojo en la faz del muchacho, que giró el rostro hacia un lado con expresión consternada.

- Por supuesto que no enana, no eres la gran cosa – Manifestó mientras tragaba saliva, y adoptaba nuevamente una conducta arisca. - Hasta el horrible conejo ese del que eres fanática es más irresistible que tu.

Aquella declaración, le lastimó y enfureció mucho más de lo que creía posible. Se había propuesto no llegar por ningún motivo a incitarle para averiguar que opinaba de ella, y finalmente de igual modo eso aconteció. Se sentía iracunda y mortificada, aunque algo en su interior le señalaba que sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras. Algunas sutiles señales en su comportamiento le expresaban lo contrario y no descansaría hasta averiguarlo. Se prometió algo y lo exteriorizó.

- Te tragarás tus palabras, Ichigo Kurosaki – Dijo con convicción, y se marchó.

Nadie le decía que no a un Kuchiki.

oOo

Después de una noche en que prácticamente no logró conciliar el sueño, Ichigo era la personificación del mismo demonio. Su rostro desfigurado por el cansancio y el mal humor, le habría hecho poner cara de espanto hasta al inexpresivo espada número cuatro. Se levantó emitiendo en vez del acostumbrado bostezo, un gutural gruñido. Una extraña sensación no le abandonó desde su conversación con la shinigami, obligándole a revolverse en su cama y manteniéndolo prácticamente en vigilia. Estaba molesto, y lo que mas le enfurecía era que no tenía del todo claro el porque.

Se revolvió el cabello ásperamente. Seguro su mundo interior estaba hecho un caos.

La respuesta de Rukia lo había descolocado, ¿pero que esperaba? ¿Un juramento de amor eterno?... Y si le hubiese dicho que gustaba de él, ¿habría accedido a besarla?

Sacudió la cabeza azorado, mientras un súbito rubor adornó sus mejillas. Reconocía que le halagó en cierta medida que ella lo hubiese elegido, y por un instante, llegó a pensar que la shinigami estaba interesada en él.

Aunque no se sentía preparado aún para tal tipo de relaciones, el que una chica, o más precisamente, el que la altiva y generalmente impasible Kuchiki le profesara sentimientos más profundos que una simple amistad, logró inquietar en cierto grado su voluntad de dejar ese tipo de cosas para el futuro.

"_No es nada personal, ni tiene que ver con tu aspecto, es sólo que eres el más cercano a mi en el presente"._

Maldita, con sus respuestas había mandado su orgullo a la mierda. Porque aunque a muchos les resultara difícil de creer (y a él difícil de admitir), poseía un ego que ahora le obligaba a observarse como un estúpido frente a un espejo. ¿Tan mal no estaba? ¿O si?

Claro que no, aunque generalmente era un bruto para ese tipo de cosas, había percibido en un par de ocasiones que era blanco de miradas poco inocentes por parte de algunas chicas de años inferiores. Al principio creyó que era por su extraño color de cabello, pero luego se percató que no era ahí precisamente en donde miraban. ¡Y el que creía que únicamente los chicos eran depravados! Pero aunque le incomodaba ser el centro de tales contemplaciones, no le prestaba mayor importancia. Le daba lo mismo, total, a él le interesaban una mierda esas cosas.

El problema ahora era, que estaba al tanto de que no sólo su ego masculino había sido herido por las palabras de indiferencia de la shinigami hacia su fisonomía, existía otro elemento que no entendía abiertamente pero que le estaba irritando en demasía.

¿Acaso le entusiasmaba que ella estuviera atraída por él?

Abrió los ojos contrariado, y se paralizó un instante. A los poco segundos un tic surgió en su ojo izquierdo y una expresión de incredulidad bañó sus facciones.

¡Pero si era una pigmea mandona! y flacucha y… con aspecto de mocosa de doce años… y agresiva, y… y… aunque debía reconocer que tenía un bonito cabello, y… tampoco estaba tan mal… en realidad, prefería las mujeres con carácter y…

¡Arrrghhhh! ¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?!

¡No se dejaría usar de ese modo por nadie!

¡Estúpida enana y su idea de convertirlo en su gigoló personal! ¡¡¡Que se fuera a la mierda!!!

oOo

Salió de la casa temprano, antes de que los miembros de la familia se despertaran. Aunque por las fluctuaciones de reiatsu de Ichigo, al parecer el también se encontraba despierto a esa hora.

Algo desesperanzada avanzó por las calles sin rumbo fijo.

"_- Te tragarás tus palabras, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

Al decirlo sonaba tan fácil, pero encontrar una forma de cumplirlo era lo complicado. ¿Cómo convencer de algo así a alguien más frígido que una cuchara?

Suspiró. Tenía que haber una respuesta, era imposible que fuera tan insensible y falto de hormonas. Unas cuantas debía tener y sólo faltaba descubrir el modo de liberarlas. Al darle "la charla", las chicas insistieron en que todos los hombres del universo, aunque algunos trataran de ocultarlo, las poseían en grandes cantidades y eso era por lo que se les debía considerar como temibles.

Pero al parecer el pelinaranjo consiguió el modo de suprimirlas y enclaustrarlas en algún rincón inaccesible de su organismo. Porque sexualmente hablando, el muchacho tenía la peligrosidad de un osito de peluche.

En algún lado debía estar la respuesta…

"_Solo hace falta un poco de estrategia para tener a quien quieras besando tus pies_…"

" _Seducir a mi Hime, cuando es tan mona e inocente, ¡sería un pecado!"_

Rememoró las palabras de la chica de anteojos. Estrategia… seducir… ¿Pero como?

Llamar la atención de un hombre shinigami se lograba siendo fuerte y talentosa en el campo de batalla. Pero los humanos eran diferentes y con costumbres que aun no acababa de comprender a la perfección. ¿De donde podría obtener la información pertinente?

_Piensa Rukia. _

Arrugó la frente en señal de concentración. Y enseguida una sonrisa adornó su níveo rostro. La respuesta era tan simple que le sorprendió no haberla hallado antes. ¡Conocía el lugar perfecto!

oOo

Agradecía que la shinigami hubiese salido temprano y que aún no regresara, con su actual estado de ánimo, seguro empeoraba la situación entre los dos. Sobre todo porque su familia lo había indispuesto a tal nivel, que subió nuevamente a su cuarto dejando casi intacto su desayuno.

Su padre, como de costumbre consiguió enervarle los nervios al culparle a él por la ausencia de la morena, Yuzu le siguió la corriente como era la tradición en las trifulcas familiares, y lo extraño fue, que hasta Karin, que generalmente le apoyaba, se puso del lado de los otros dos.

¡Y la víctima era él y no la endemoniada shinigami!

_Bajó las escaleras con pereza, la falta de sueño al parecer consiguió mermar sus fuerzas y hasta realizar esa rutinaria actividad se volvía una carga. Llegó a la cocina emitiendo un enorme bostezo, y como era su costumbre, saludó al resto de los integrantes del hogar. _

_- Buenos dí… - no acabó de pronunciar la frase cuando alguien lo interrumpió. _

_- ¿Y Rukia-chan? – Su progenitor se levantó de la mesa para mirar atrás de él, como si la pequeña muchacha estuviera escondida tras su cuerpo. _

_- No lo sé y no me interesa – Contestó con la rabia bulléndole por cada poro de su cuerpo. ¿Porque tenían que recordarle la razón de su mal humor? _

_- Salió temprano de nuestra habitación y creímos que estaría contigo – Explicó Yuzu con su dulzura habitual, ignorando la grosera respuesta de su hermano._

_Enterró el tenedor en su panqueca con la esperanza de intimidar a su familia y así evitar el interrogatorio, pero debió preveer que aquello tendría un nulo resultado. Isshin Kurosaki y su linaje no se espantaban fácilmente._

_- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi adorada tercera hija para que huyera de casa?! – su padre lo agarró fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y lo zamarreó con vigor. _

_-¡Suéltame viejo loco! – Exigió el pelinaranjo sujetándole las muñecas. _

_- No me digas que… ¡¿trataste de abusar de su inocencia?! – Le reclamó el hombre de bata blanca - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que primero debes tratarlas con dulzura? _

_- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – Si ellos supieran que la situación fue al revés… _

_Trató de librarse del agarre, pero su padre no era un debilucho y no lo logró. _

_- ¡Estúpido tú, que no eres digno de ser llamado mi hijo! Seguro la pobre esta asustada – lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas – debe tenerla traumatizada que un idiota insensible tratara de meterle mano…_

_- ¡SUFICIENTE! - Le dio un puñetazo, mandándolo a volar hacia la pared contigua. _

_Pero el librarse del viejo no lo salvó de seguir escuchando quejas. _

_- Ichi- nii, Rukia-chan es una invitada, no debes ser grosero con ella – La rubia gemela le reclamó al borde del llanto. _

_- Sea lo que sea que hiciste Ichi-nii, creo que la fregaste – Karin lo miraba reprobatoriamente – Rukia-chan se veía deprimida cuando se escabulló esta mañana. _

_¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡¿Ahora él era el responsable?! _

_-¡MASAAAAAKIIII! – Isshin lloraba desconsoladamente arrodillado ante el cartel de su esposa – ¡El idiota de nuestro hijo alejó a la futura madre de nuestros nietos!_

_Ya tenía bastante, se puso de pie en un estado peor que con el que llegó al lugar. Estaba furibundo. _

_- Se me quitó el apetito – informó, y se dirigió escaleras arriba sin decir una palabra más. _

Ahora estaba agotado, mal humorado, y hambriento. Miró su cama y no dudo un instante en ocuparla nuevamente. Quizás intentar tomar una siesta no le vendría mal.

oOo

Transcurridas varias horas desde que había iniciado su investigación, terminó de ojear prácticamente todos los ejemplares de la librería de mangas que solía frecuentar con Ichigo (por iniciativa de ella y no de él, obviamente). Partió por la sección de Shojo, que era la más evidente, pero no consiguió el tipo de información que requería. Lo conocía de sobra como para aseverar que con atenciones melosas, batiendo las pestañas y cocinándole algún suculento plato, no conseguiría su atención. Necesitaba algo más agresivo y efectivo para persuadirlo de abandonar su obstinación de continuar siendo un puritano adolescente. ¿Pero donde?

Miró el único mostrador que no había indagado; la según el pelinaranjo "sección prohibida". Siempre le vedó esa zona aludiendo a que no permitiría algo de esa clase en su habitación, y que si quería que le comprara algo, mejor se alejaba de ahí. Y ella evidentemente, obedecía. Era eso o quedarse sin leer la edición mensual de "The Jade Hermitage". Pero ahora, él no estaba, así que a nadie le haría daño que echara un vistazo ¿no?

Se acercó algo vacilante, y tomó un pesado volumen, en cuya cubierta estaba ilustrada la imagen de una chica escasamente vestida, que lanzaba un beso y guiñaba un ojo. El título citaba "conquistándote". Al menos por el enunciado juzgaba que podría ser de utilidad para sus fines. Se dispuso a abrirlo pero una voz a su espalda lo evitó.

- ¿Qué haces ahí niña?

Giró con él manga aún en sus manos, y se aprestó a poner en uso sus dotes actorales.

- Quiero comprar algún ejemplar –. Su cantarina e inocente voz hizo eco en el lugar. Puso un dedo en su barbilla, – pero aún no me decido, así que seguiré mirando un poco más – sonrió encantadoramente al vendedor, que por su apariencia debía tener la edad del jefe de la familia Kurosaki.

- Lo siento, pero no tienes edad para comprar los de aquel estante – El hombre de anteojos y crecida barba se acercó y le quitó el libro de sus manos.

¿Qué se creía aquel humano? ¡Su edad era por lo menos cuatro veces la de él!

Levantó el mentón y su clásica expresión de superioridad se manifestó en su rostro.

- Tengo suficiente edad para leer cualquier cosa que tenga aquí – porfió la morena, al tiempo que volteaba hacía el estante una vez más, ignorándolo.

- Si quieres comprar algo, necesito el teléfono de tus padres – replicó el vendedor amenazante, ubicándose a su lado.

Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo más. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda, con gesto indignado.

Seguir discutiendo con el tendero era una perdida de tiempo. Seguro se metía en problemas y era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. De todos modos, su mente ya había maquinado un ardid para continuar con su búsqueda.

oOo

Un enorme hollow de aspecto felino rugía ferozmente. Trató de partir de una vez su máscara con Zangetsu, pero el monstruo era demasiado ágil. Una y otra vez esquivaba sus ataques, lanzando zarpasos a diestra y siniestra, aproximándosele amenazadoramente en un par de ocasiones, en que gracias a su propia velocidad se salvó de ser herido mortalmente por las enormes pesuñas.

Usando shumpo intentó burlar al engendro, consiguiendo escabullirse para atacarlo por la espalda. Por la rapidez del hollow, era la mejor manera para vencerlo.

- ¡AAARRRGHHH! ¡Te tengo, maldito monstruo! - Gritó saltando por sobre él, al tiempo que preparaba su zanpakutou para propinar el golpe final.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –. En menos de un segundo, el extraño ser desapareció de su vista. - ¡¿Dónde?!

No tuvo que esperar por una respuesta, sin percatarse bien el como ocurrió, el hollow se lanzó sobre él, apresándolo bajo su monumental cuerpo, usando sus extremidades para contener las del sustituto.

- ¡¡MALDICION!! ¡¡DEJAME IR, PUTO MONSTRUO!!

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? – Dijo mientras lamía con su puntiaguda lengua el costado de su cuello.

- ¡¡SUELTAME!! – Gritó indignado y asqueado, forcejeando para liberarse - ¡¡¿Que mierda crees que estas haciendo?!!

- ¿No es evidente? – El felino susurró en su oído, pero de alguna manera, su habla había cambiado. - ¿quieres que me detenga, Ichigo? – Consultó en un sugerente tono.

_Esa voz…_

- ¿Ru-Rukia?

Cuando miró nuevamente al rostro de la criatura, sobre él ya no había ningún hollow. La pelinegra ocupaba su lugar; e igual que el ser anterior, mantenía inmóviles sus brazos y piernas, imposibilitándolo de huir.

- ¿En serio no quieres besarme Ichigo? – Insistió a modo de respuesta la shinigami, acercando su rostro al de él peligrosamente.

Ichigo podía distinguir claramente su aliento sobre su boca. – Yo… - tragó – Yo… - Bajó su mirada hacía sus labios. ¿Él quería? Lamió los propios y volvió a subir su vista para enfrentar unas ardientes orbes azuladas.

_Si…_

El monosílabo quedó atrapado en su garganta, y sólo cerró los ojos en respuesta, mientras entreabría sutilmente su boca en una invitación clara para que ella cumpliera sus deseos.

Contuvo el aliento.

¡PAF! ¡PAF!

Un par de sonoras bofetadas lo sacaron de su mundo de ensoñación.

- ¡¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!! – Se sentó en su cama desorientado.

- ¡Has vuelto a respirar, estúpido hijo mío! – Su progenitor, apostado a un costado de su lecho, lo contemplaba con los ojos llorosos - ¡Creí que morirías sin haber logrado desvir…!

Un derechazo directo en el hígado privó del habla y de conciencia al deslenguado médico.

oOo

Valiéndose de una técnica de kidou, iluminó el lugar que a esas horas estaba en total lobreguez y soledad. En su forma shinigami podía desplazarse libremente por la tienda, sin temor a ser descubierta. Ni siquiera la cámara ubicada en una de las esquinas del recinto podría detectar su presencia.

Le hizo una infantil mueca al objeto, cuya función le había sido explicada por Ichigo en una de sus visitas, y se dirigió directo al estante que en la parte superior exhibía un cartel que anunciaba: "Hentai"

oOo

Salió de la casa intentando hacer caso omiso del llanto y escándalo que tenía armado su padre. Siendo sincero, a él también le inquietaba que Rukia no hubiese aparecido desde el día anterior. ¿Habría regresado a la sociedad de las almas?

Suspiró disgustado. Por lo menos debería haber tenido consideración de avisarle a su familia para que no estuviesen tan preocupados. Así se libraba además de las acusaciones del viejo idiota que lo culpaba a él por su ausencia. Porque si ella quería, podía quedarse en su estúpido mundo, y buscarse allá algún imbécil que quisiera cumplir sus caprichos.

_¡Maldita zorra!_

- ¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun!

Unos pasos más adelante, en la intersección de las calles, Orihime agitaba animadamente una mano. A su lado, Tatsuki movía su cabeza en señal de saludo.

- Inoue, Tatsuki – Pronunció cuando llegó al lado de las chicas.

La muchacha de grandes atributos se sonrojo mientras la morena hacía girar los ojos.

- ¿Y Kuchiki-chan? – Consultó la inocente chica, sorprendiéndole que la usual compañía del pelinaranja no se encontrara ahí.

- No lo sé y no me importa – Respondió amargamente y siguió su camino sin esperarlas. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba a él por la enana?

Inoue lo siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba, con triste expresión en su faz. La deportista puso una mano sobre su hombro, donde hizo presión momentáneamente.

- Vamos Orihime, o llegaremos tarde – la instó con una sonrisa. Pero su preocupado semblante indicaba que algo ocupaba los pensamientos de la pelinegra.

oOo

Guardó la bolsa de papel en su morral apenas salió del pequeño almacén. A pesar del cansancio por no haber dormido la noche anterior, caminó animada por la acera. Había descubierto cosas muy interesantes (y otras aberrantes) en aquellos mangas, y las pondría en práctica ya mismo. Por eso, a pesar de estar algo atrasada ya para la primera clase, pasó por la tiendita a comprar lo que le hacía falta.

Comenzaba la fase uno de su plan, y así daba inicio, a su estrategia de seducción.

_Prepárate Ichigo_.

**Continuará….**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

48 páginas para introducir la historia O.o...

Pa' que después no digan que hago puro lemmon (?) x3

Aunque eso es lo que se viene... Ichigo pagará caro por decirle esas palabras a Rukia...

La pregunta es... ¿Qué tácticas usará ella para seducirlo? x3

Eso lo leerán desde el próximo capítulo ;D

ah! no me maten... era otra vez un sueñito (?) :c

las amo!!! :'3

ela


	7. Chapter 7

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda(?) xD

Tal como prometí, aquí estoy para subir, después de casi un año, un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic.

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no encontraba inspiración suficiente para continuar. Espero que ahora se quede conmigo y no me abandone en bastante tiempo -w-

Debo ser sincera y admitir que no estoy 100% satisfecha con el resultado, pero al menos es algo decente, y no es justo que tenga esperando más tiempo a todos los que siguen este fanfic.

Y bueno, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Funnygirlanime. Ale, cuando estuviste mal prometí tener escrito este capítulo para cuando te despertaras... pero como que me ganaste(?) XD Pero bueno, espero que te guste, porque va especialmente para ti. Además, tú sabes el porque estoy actualizando este día. Apuestas son apuestas! : D

También va dedicado a Teo, que me hizo un hermoso dibujo cuando le comenté el año pasado de que iba a tratar este capítulo. Teo, mil gracias! Ese dibujo es uno de mis más grandes tesoros! *_*

Y por último, a Kat, que está de cumpleaños. No sé si sigues este fanfic gatito, pero de todos modos va dedicado a ti 3

Agradecimientos especiales a Bere (aka Chistery), mi hermosa y hot beta. Sin ti mi querida Bere, jamás podría haber mejorado. Gracias weona, te amo 333

Y no puedo dejar de lado a mi ghei, que fue la que más me acoso para que escribiera este cap. De no ser por ella, no estarían leyendo esto ahora. Ghei, te amo demasiado wn! (L)

Las chicas mencionadas arriba, por si no les parecen conocidas acá en , son usuarias del foro StopRain.

Si les interesa ver adelantos, o nuevas publicaciones de mis historias, visiten ese forito ;D Mi nombre de usuaria ahí es: ela

www*stoprain*foroactivo*com/forum*htm (reemplacen los asteriscos por puntos)

Gracias también a todos los que me dejaron review en fanfiction:

**Yuna Lockheart, Minako, YOXXA, kaoru240, karenangel, MakaEvans, Rounded Boxes, Eva Vidal, Fumiis Braginski, Eev Casablancas, Anita509, Hikari Evans, Sakura-chan ^-^, CaritoAC, Naoko tendo, Alo, Uchiha Katze, Sherihilde, metitus, kuchiki goddess, Flerasgard, Ghia-Hikari, Marian LM, funnygirlanime, Cantrella LizZie, angerukia, Dohriak, lobitaderemus, dara-chan, Thea-meow, Hikari Nightroad Ryu, dara-chan, Jubilee Kim, 0Andrea0, more-chan, Antotis, Rhiliniel Aralith, Mei Fanel, lynnka Winters, kurochiki y ..Cream. **

¡Gracias por leerme y por su paciencia!

Oh, para que se orienten, esto es un chupetín:

**i21*servimg*com/u/f21/12/31/57/13/chupet10*jpg **(agreguen http: adelante y reemplacen los asteriscos por puntos)

**Capítulo 5. Comienza el plan.**

**Fase 1: Llamar la atención de la víctima. **

Se movió inquieto en su silla, intentando en vano concentrarse en su libro. Espiró con potencia el aire contenido en sus pulmones mientras constreñía con enojo su ya ceñuda expresión, frustrado por su incapacidad para abstraerse en el mágico mundo que describía el relato. Creyó que la lectura le ayudaría a desprenderse por un tiempo de las absurdas ideas que rondaban su mente, pero seguirle el hilo a un sólo párrafo le estaba resultando imposible; en gran parte debido a la ausencia de quién le traía con aquel quebradero de cabeza.

¡¿Dónde demonios estaba? Seguía molesto por su acoso, y por las absurdas ideas que gracias a ella se agolpaban en su conciente y en su subconsciente, pero no por ello dejaba de estar preocupado.

Miró por la ventana, resignado a no lograr averiguar en la 'hora de lectura' en que terminarían las aventuras y desventuras de los Buendía; pero ni siquiera el clima le ofrecía un buen panorama para distraerse. Afuera el cielo lucía gris, con abundantes nubarrones oscuros que auguraban una torrencial lluvia para la tarde, y recordó que para colmo de males, él no había cogido su paraguas aquella mañana a pesar de que Yuzu le advirtió sobre el pronóstico meteorológico del día.

Decidió desviar su mirada del grisáceo espectáculo para no ensombrecer aún más su estado de ánimo y miró de reojo a su maestra, que absorta en su propio texto no prestaba importancia a lo que su alumnado hacía. Porque aparte de él, muy pocos intentaban leer, y en cambio, realizaban todo tipo de actividades: jugaban con sus celulares (Mizuiro era quién siempre iniciaba este acto), miraban revistas de dudosa reputación (Keigo era el proveedor), se pasaban mensajes en papeles, comían, miraban por la ventana, y los más responsables estudiaban o hacían sus deberes.

Y así acostumbraba ser con Ochi-sensei, porque a ella no le importaba ni una pizca lo que cada cual hacía en el periodo de 'lectura libre', siempre y cuando no alteraran el silencio y tranquilidad del lugar, y por tanto, interrumpieran su preciado tiempo de lectura. E infortunado el pobre diablo que osara a cometer aquel grandísimo pecado, porque para la profesora constituía tan grave falta que ameritaba el más terrible castigo que se le ocurriera en ese instante; y que generalmente tenía relación con lo que estaba leyendo.

Ichigo recordó con grima que en una ocasión el chico que estaba sentado a dos asientos por delante de él y del cual no recordaba el nombre, tuvo que limpiar con un cepillo de dientes el baño de varones del primer piso, que generalmente todos evitaban por ser el más desaseado. Hizo un gesto de asco y se auto juró jamás hacer enojar a su tutora.

Mas al parecer existía alguien lo suficientemente valiente —o lo suficientemente estúpido— para atreverse a invocar la furia de la quisquillosa maestra.

_Rukia._

La divisó asomándose con cuidado por la puerta medio abierta, y seguramente utilizando las habilidades aprendidas como shinigami se coló por la hendidura desplazándose sigilosamente hasta su asiento, sin producir ni siquiera un mínimo sonido. Si bien varios de los que realizaban acciones que no requerían mayor concentración se percataron de su audaz irrupción, todos los que estaban sumidos en sus libros, entre ellos la profesora, no notaron su repentina presencia.

A veces odiaba el que tuviera tan buena fortuna.

Ichigo la miró con cara de pocos amigos dándole de ese modo a entender que le fastidiaba su imprudente proceder, pero ella le ignoró por completo. Estaba concentrada buscando algo en su bolso.

Aunque la intriga por averiguar en donde diablos se había metido hasta tales horas le estaba tentando a hablarle, prefirió ignorar su curiosidad en favor de su propio bienestar y salud mental. Primero, porque sabía que no necesariamente obtendría una respuesta y eso le cabrearía más, y segundo, porque el riesgo de ser descubierto por Ochi-sensei era altísimo y no estaba dispuesto a someterse a sus torturas. Debía olvidarse del asunto, y que mejor que probar suerte nuevamente con su libro.

"_José Arcadio Buendía, sin entender, extendió la mano hacia el témpano, pero el gigante se la apartó. "Cinco reales más para tocarlo", dijo. José Arcadio Buendía los pagó, y entonces puso la mano sobre el hielo, y la mantuvo puesta por varios minutos, mientras el corazón se le hinchaba de temor y de júbilo al contacto del misterio. Sin saber qué decir, pagó otros diez reales para que sus hijos vivieran la prodigiosa experiencia. El pequeño José Arcadio se negó a tocarlo. Aureliano, en cambio, dio un paso hacia adelante, puso la mano…"_

El crepitar de un envoltorio le hizo elevar la mirada para buscar al culpable —ya comenzaba a comportarse como su maestra—, y para su sorpresa era la pelinegra quien tentaba nuevamente su suerte desenvolviendo entusiasmada un chupetín. ¿Qué pretendía esa enana? ¿Ser lapidada en medio de la cancha? La extravagante profesora anunció ese como el castigo del día, y no dudaba en que lo cumpliría sin meditarlo. Dirigió su vista hacia la susodicha esperando verla reaccionar ante el ruido, pero ésta continuaba embebida en su texto.

¡Condenada suertuda!, ¡si hubiese sido él seguro ya estaría recibiendo un sermón y preparándose para el castigo!

Le envió por segunda vez una amonestadora mirada a la menuda muchacha, pero ésta nuevamente no se dio por enterada al encontrarse ensimismada disfrutando de su golosina.

Con demasiado entusiasmo, para su gusto.

Una singular pesadez se instaló en su estómago, similar a cuando se inquietaba por alguna situación, aunque en ese instante nada lo tenía nervioso. Se rascó la cabeza, confundido. Pronto se rindió, y decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Si bien le desconcertaba la sensación, optó por no prestarle importancia y regresar a la lectura.

"_El pequeño José Arcadio se negó a tocarlo. Aureliano, en cambio, dio un paso hacia adelante, puso la mano y la retiró…"_

Luego de unos segundos, sin que siquiera lograra avanzar una línea, sus traicioneros ojos en un acto reflejo e involuntario se movieron desde las amarillentas hojas para atisbar a la morena que seguía devorando el dulce de una manera particularmente extraña. Tampoco identificaba el por qué de aquello. ¿Quizás estaba siendo muy entusiasta?

De pronto la víctima de sus contemplaciones garabateó algo en un papel, que segundos más tarde estaba sobre su banco, a un lado de su ejemplar de 'Cien años de soledad'.

**¿Qué miras?**

Era lo que Rukia había escrito en él.

Humillado por haber sido descubierto infragante, hizo lo que se le daba mejor y era más sencillo en esos casos: Negarlo todo.

**Nada.**

Escribió en el mismo papel y se lo regresó a la shinigami, obligándose luego a retomar la frase que llevaba rato intentando leer, sin esperar respuesta. No la necesitaba. Sabía que ella entrecerraría los ojos viéndole con sospecha.

Ahora, sólo debía evitar volver a mirarla y se libraría de cualquier interrogatorio posterior.

"_Aureliano, en cambio, dio un paso hacia adelante, puso la mano y la retiró en el acto. 'Está hirviendo', exclamó asustado. Pero su padre no le prestó atención."_

… Rukia tenía la golosina contra una de sus mejillas…

El trozo de hoja regresó a su mesa en un instante.

_¡Maldición!_

**¿Por qué ****me**** miras tanto? **

El 'me' subrayado era una clara alusión a que ella quería recalcar que sabía que la estaba observando. Bufó. Tendría que responder sinceramente. Total, ¿qué más daba? El problema era simplemente que lo desconcentraba la estúpida golosina y su manera de comerla. Aunque quizás, lo último sería mejor obviarlo.

Escribió apresuradamente su respuesta y dejó el papel sobre el banco vecino.

**Me fastidias con tu dulce…**

El papel volvió a él en segundos.

**Oh… **

¿Oh? Arrugó el ceño. ¡¿Qué mierda quería decir con: "oh"?, ¿no iba a dejar de comerla?

Volteó a mirarla para buscar una explicación, y la respuesta llegó al instante, pero no de manera escrita.

—¡…! —Rukia le había metido el chupetín en la boca.

Abrió sus ojos pasmado, al tiempo que sacaba presuroso el caramelo de su boca.

_Ella… ella… _

Se mantuvo petrificado algunos instantes, con su mano en alto sosteniendo el dulce, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

_Ella… ella... _

_¡¿Qué mierda?_

Logró al fin reaccionar, y su rostro se llenó de irritación. ¡Ella lo tenía dentro de **su** boca! ¡Le metió un caramelo 'usado' por ella, a **su** boca!

Estuvo a punto de gritarle por su poco higiénico acto, pero en ese instante percibió un aura negativa sobre él. Al girar su vista al frente confirmó sus sospechas. Ochi-sensei lo observaba por sobre su libro. Respiró profundo para apaciguar su frustración, y con la golosina aún en su mano volvió a escribir en el papel.

**¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?**

Dejó con agresividad el mensaje en frente a la shinigami, que lo ojeó con indiferente expresión, para luego hacer fluir elegantemente su lápiz por la algo arrugada hoja.

**Creí que te apetecía comer.**

Leyó incrédulo. Y garabateó con agilidad su réplica ante tal declaración.

**¡No me apetecía una mierda!, ¡y menos algo ya 'babeado'!**

Vio como la morena rodó los ojos, y anotó algo ofuscada su contestación.

**No seas quisquilloso, Ichigo. No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, ni nada parecido. Mi gigai está en perfecto estado de salud. **

_Arggh_. ¿Qué acaso no entendía?

**¡No es eso!**

Escribió escuetamente.

**¿Entonces?**

Le consultó, mirándole visiblemente confundida.

_¡Arrgghh!_ ¡Estúpida enana y su incapacidad para comprender normas tan básicas de la sociedad humana!

Se pasó la mano por el rebelde y anaranjado cabello.

¿Cómo explicarle que esas cosas simplemente no se hacían? Aquel tipo de fluidos corporales eran personales, ¡y no se compartían con nadie! O al menos a él, la simple idea de andar repartiendo babas al resto del mundo le parecía grotesca.

Bueno, existía una excepción a esa regla de conductas insalubres…

—_¿En serio no quieres besarme, Ichigo?_

Su sueño se hizo presente en el momento menos indicado, haciéndole comprender algunas implicancias que hasta el momento no se le habían pasado por su cabeza, y que provocaron un divertido tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

_Un… ¿beso indirecto…?_

Contuvo el aliento y escribió súbitamente la única respuesta que en ese momento se sentía capaz de darle a la Kuchiki.

**¡Olvídalo!**

Y se volteó avergonzado, oteándola de reojo. Atisbó como Rukia imitó su acostumbrado arrugado ceño, y ocupando los últimos trozos vacíos de la hoja, le consultó:

**¿Entonces no quieres el chupetín?**

La furia normal que hubiese sentido por recibir tan estúpida pregunta, se vio aplacada por el alivio que le producía no recibir un interrogatorio ante sus anteriores declaraciones. Al parecer, a Rukia le interesaba más si deseaba comerse o no el puto dulce.

**¡Claro que no!**

Rukia elevó despreocupadamente los hombros al leer su negativa, y en un movimiento que no esperaba, rápidamente le arrebató el dulce de su mano y volvió a engullirlo.

_¿Eh? ¿Había usado shunpo?_

Desorientado por la velocidad de la muchacha, la contempló fijamente por unos instantes, y cayó en cuenta de algo que no había podido distinguir hace un rato, pero que ahora resultaba obvio por la forma descarada en que Rukia lo estaba haciendo: Lamía el chupetín de manera absolutamente sugerente. Aunque, debido a las nuevas circunstancias y los hechos acaecidos hace un instante, debía completar aquella frase agregando un elemento trascendental: Lamía el chupetín, 'que hasta hace un instante estaba en su boca', de manera demasiado sugerente.

Un notable rubor que competía en color con el cabello de Renji se agolpó en su rostro, anegando incluso sus orejas.

Se le erizo la piel de la nuca. Rukia, en ese momento, giraba lentamente el caramelo al borde de sus labios semiabiertos, degustándolo con la rosada lengua, que se asomaba levemente por entre ellos.

Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda y su estómago, amenazando con seguir descendiendo. Tragó saliva. Aquello no tenía buena pinta, y si no salía inmediatamente del lugar sospechaba una embarazosa situación de la que él no quería ser protagonista.

—Baño…

Fue lo único que todos los presentes escucharon cuando abandonó velozmente el salón.

oOo

Veía venir el interrogatorio por parte de sus compañeros por su insólita salida, por lo que cuando Keigo consultó el por qué la urgencia por el baño —en un tono algo mordaz— le recitó la frase que había estado ensayando en el salón de música; refugio que ocupó mientras esperaba a que llegara el receso y su grupo saliera en libertad.

—Algo en el desayuno —explicó en un tono agrio, que no dio lugar a reparos.

Y por suerte, nadie indagó más allá, puesto que el tema no era demasiado adecuado para tratar a la hora de almuerzo.

Masticó varias veces su bola de arroz antes de tragarla, rumiando la comida en su boca, al igual que las ideas en su mente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Primero, la actitud de Rukia ante el caramelo —o ante él— lo traían perplejo. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Dejó una bola de arroz a medio camino, entre su boca y su caja de almuerzo.

"—_Te tragarás tus palabras, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

¿Podría ser que…? Sacudió su cabeza, y se metió la comida a la boca. No, imposible. Rukia era del tipo 'obedece o te golpeo', o de organizar planes y estrategias para atacar por sorpresa, tal cual había intentado el otro día. El incidente del caramelo seguro era producto de loca imaginación, que urdió mensajes que no estaban ahí, incitada por las proposiciones de la shinigami, y por los 'cuasi besos' de la realidad, y de sus sueños.

Lo que le tenía realmente consternado, era lo segundo: Su propia reacción. Prácticamente el cien por ciento del tiempo mantenía sus hormonas a raya, negándose al hecho de que por su posición como adolescente podría dejarlas rabiar a libre albedrío sin que esto lo volviera un anormal. Pero dejarlas sueltas lo consideraba un peligro tanto para su mente, como para su cuerpo, y aunque muchos lo tacharan de frígido, le gustaba ser así. ¡Tenía dieciséis años, por Dios!

Y, aunque sonara absurdo, y hasta estúpidamente romántico, desde pequeño se prometió que aquello lo haría sólo con la mujer con la que fuera a pasar el resto de su vida. Quería una familia feliz, tal cual lo era la suya con su madre presente.

A decir verdad, el sexo, por mero placer, lo consideraba nauseabundo y grotesco.

Pero Rukia —intencionalmente o no— había estado muy cerca de hacer a sus hormonas rugir por emancipación. Y no le gustaba para nada. No deseaba, ni necesitaba iniciarse en el escabroso mundo de la sexualidad, y eso, incluía todo tipo de contactos: Besos, abrazos, estrujones y resto de toqueteos.

Iba a tener que andarse con cuidado, y mantener su postura a como de lugar. Sus hormonas jamás le ganarían a su fuerza de voluntad, ni a la moral que se había prometido cumplir.

oOo

No existía nada mejor que una buena batalla con un hollow para aplacar todo tipo de enemistades. O al menos, eso opinaba Ichigo, que blandía su espada al tiempo que Rukia lanzaba un poderoso kidou. La muchacha parecía volver a ser la de siempre con él, no dando ninguna muestra de seguir molesta por todo lo acontecido. Y si ella estaba decidiendo dejar todo atrás y hacer como si nada, ¿por qué él no? Sonrió feliz ante la vuelta a la normalidad. La fluidez natural con que se hablaban, debatían y se insultaban, así como la perfecta coordinación durante la lucha frente a un enemigo común, regresaba como si nunca se hubiese visto interrumpida por situaciones y conversaciones poco adecuadas para un par de amigos.

Porque sí, Rukia era su amiga. Su mejor amiga…

_Mi nakama. _

oOo

—¡Mi amada tercera hija!, ¡has regresado con tu familia que tanto te añoraba! —fue el recibimiento que le dio Isshin al verla entrar a la casa acompañada de su hijo. Se disponía a darle un buen apretón entre sus brazos, pero los reflejos del mayor de sus retoños impidieron que completara su cometido. El brazo estirado con la palma de la mano aplastada contra la cara de su padre resultó una contención muy eficaz por un instante, hasta que el médico se zafó con relativa facilidad, tomándolo por la muñeca—. ¿Te pidió perdón por faltarte el respeto, Rukia-chan? —aún sosteniendo la mano de su hijo, interrogó a la morena.

—Um… ¿sí? —contestó ella, más por decir algo, que por comprender del todo la pregunta. ¿Exactamente a qué se refería el parlanchín hombre? Porque una negativa no era necesariamente una descortesía. Pero el hombre continuó su discurso sin esperar otra declaración.

—¡Aprende de la experiencia, Ichigo! —ahora se dirigía a su primogénito—, a paso lento, pero seguro —agregó—. ¡Nada de meter mano, antes de besar!

Isshin quedó incrustado en la pared de la sala.

oOo

Llenó el vaso de agua, indecisa de hacer de inmediato un nuevo movimiento. El de ese día no había concluido como se suponía debía ser. A pesar de que durante el proceso pensó que estaba funcionando, puesto que capturó la atención de Ichigo, manteniéndolo hipnotizado en sus labios sobre el chupetín, finalmente el muchacho huyó como si lo persiguiera un hollow. ¡En teoría debía tentarlo y no espantarlo!

En algún momento debió hacer algo incorrecto, que causó la reacción del sustituto. Pero no debía culparse por ello: su inexperiencia en el tema era la responsable.

Bufó. No se daría por vencida.

Además, podría decirse que no todo había sido en vano. Hizo un gran descubrimiento ese día, del que sacaría el mayor provecho posible: Al actuar normal y pretender que nada inusual había ocurrido, Ichigo volvía a comportarse como siempre. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Le dio un profundo sorbo al frío líquido. Una gota resbaló por su mentón y calló mojando su ropa a la altura de su esternón. Se miró en las penumbras de la cocina, analizando su propia imagen. No le veía nada tentador a una camiseta extremadamente grande enfundando su menudo cuerpo. Lucía, según ella, más joven de lo que en general aparentaba, y más delgada de lo que ya era. Pero en aquel manga, la chica vestida con la franela del joven a quien pretendía conquistar, resulto ser absolutamente irresistible para él.

¿Haría la prueba hoy, o le daría un respiro a Ichigo?

Inspiró aire decidida.

_Al 'enemigo', hay que atacarlo sin piedad. _

Y se dirigió con determinación hacia la escalera.

oOo

Apagó la luz de su escritorio, dejando el pesado volumen sobre él y se arrojó a su cama sin mucho cuidado. ¡Al fin consiguió acabar el condenado libro! A pesar de lo engorroso de diferenciar entre varios personajes que se llamaban de la misma forma, la historia de Macondo cautivaba por su magia, inmersa en un realismo a veces cargado de cotidianidad. Cien años de soledad, pasaba a ampliar su lista de libros favoritos.

Se metió bajo las cubiertas, y apagó la otra lámpara que alumbraba su cuarto en ese momento, ubicada en el respaldo de su catre. Se volteó hacia la pared con la única intención de conciliar un profundo y reparador sueño, no contando con que la intrusa que invadía su cuarto tenía otras intenciones.

—¿Rukia? —consultó sin mirarla, mientras se volteaba. Ya le era más sencillo detectar reiatsu, sobre todo el de la Kuchiki— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿recibiste alguna misión?

Alcanzó a detectar como la shinigami colocó el seguro de la puerta antes de dar un par de vacilantes pasos hacia él. Elevó una ceja. ¿Y ahora?

La claridad del foco de la calle que se filtraba por entre las cortinas de su ventana alcanzó a la muchacha, permitiéndole al joven vislumbrar su figura.

—¿Qué haces con mi camiseta? —fue lo que instantáneamente salió de su boca.

—No encontré nada más con que dormir. Ahora no puedo apoderarme de los pijamas de Yuzu sin que ella se entere —cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—. Duermo con tus hermanas, ¿recuerdas?

—Pues deberías comprarte, y no andar usando ropa ajena —rezongó. Se suponía que Byakuya era un noble tremendamente rico. ¿Acaso no podía mover sus contactos para conseguirle algo de ropa a su hermana?

Observó como Rukia rodaba los ojos. —Eres demasiado quisquilloso, Ichigo —le recriminó—. Si tanto te molesta que use tus cosas, te la devuelvo —la muchacha descendió sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta y comenzó a subirla, con la obvia intención de quitársela.

—O-oye —tartamudeó—. ¡Detente! —le ordenó espantado. ¿Ella iba a empezar con lo mismo otra vez?

La oyó resoplar, y con actitud hastiada soltó la prenda dejándosela puesta. Avanzó varios pasos, aunque ahora con total seguridad. Cuando llegó al lado de su catre, Ichigo, sin darse cuenta, había retrocedido hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la ventana de la pared en que estaba apoyado el costado de su lecho.

—Dime, Ichigo. ¿A qué le temes tanto? —indagó con voz seria, subiéndose a la cama.

—Oye, enana… e-esto no es gracioso —su voz sonó temblorosa. No sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía la pregunta, aunque lo intuía. Y no, no le temía a aquello. Sus razones eran otras: No quería sexo. Y por tanto, prefería evitar las tentaciones bajo su acostumbrada sarcástica y mojigata actitud. Aunque debía reconocerlo: en realidad era un mojigato que se horrorizaba con los temas sexuales, pero no era por miedo.

¿Quizás era un trauma…?

_¡Maldito viejo! _Se las pagaría algún día.

—Responde mi pregunta, Ichigo —insistió ella con firmeza, gateando hasta quedar sobre él, montándolo a horcajadas— ¿A qué le temes tanto?

Se ruborizó furiosamente por la sugestiva posición.

¿Estaba asustado? ¡Claro que sí! Lo asustaba ella y su conducta. ¡Y tenía miedo por él y su condenada naturaleza de hombre! Eso de estar condicionados por género a reaccionar instintivamente por lo menos a él, ¡no le hacía ninguna gracia!

¡Maldición! ¡Rukia era su amiga!

—Y-yo-yo…—fue incapaz de exteriorizar sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo hacerlo con tu mejor amiga vestida con tu camiseta, sentada en tu regazo, y con claras intenciones de algo más que un simple beso? Porque eso era algo evidente para cualquiera en esa situación. Que a veces se hiciera el idiota, no significaba que lo fuera.

—Sabes que jamás haría algo que tú no quisieras. Somos un equipo, ¿no es verdad? —habló cerca de su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración.

—Ru-Rukia… no—trató de detenerla.

—¿No, qué? —investigó ella, rozando esta vez sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—N-no hagas esto —pidió, rogando que su súplica tuviera algún efecto. Sus defensas estaban comenzando a fallar. ¡No era de fierro! ¿Y cómo serlo con Rukia, que al fin y al cabo, era la única mujer a la que siempre le permitía invadir su metro cuadrado? Era la mujer más cercana a él, e inevitablemente, con la que compartía la más íntima conexión. No podía definirla como romántica, puesto que él no sabía lo que era el amor. Pero de que algo había ahí, era innegable. Ellos se atraían de algún modo, tal cual como dos imanes de polo opuesto, que por más que se intente, no pueden permanecer separados.

¡Eso era!: ¡Química!

—¿No? —lo besó en el cuello, descendiendo por él sin despegar su boca de su piel— ¿Seguro?

Tuvo ganas de golpearse hasta la muerte cuando oyó escaparse de sus propias cuerdas vocales, un ronco gemido. Evidentemente para Rukia, aquello constituyó una irrefutable prueba de que en realidad, no, no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento. Se sentía extrañamente desorientado.

¿Dónde se había quedado su fuerza de voluntad y su moral?

Estúpidas, malditas, y traicioneras hormonas. Le pediría a Urahara que inventara algo para suprimirlas. Aunque sospechaba que ahora era algo tarde.

—Si algo no te gusta, me detendré al instante. Lo prometo, Ichigo —le aseguró ella, regresando a hablarle en su pabellón auricular.

¿Y qué se suponía que iba a hacerle?

_¡Ohu!_

Su mano estaba posada en una zona muy sensible de su anatomía. Rukia no se andaba con rodeos. Un leve roce ascendiendo y descendiendo por sobre la ropa de la zona fue el inicio de aquella placentera tortura.

—Ru-Ruk… —intentó farfullar. ¿Qué más era lo que pretendía decir, aparte de su nombre? —. Ru-ki… —y si no lograba completar ni eso, ¿qué más daba? Se rindió a la idea de formar frases coherentes, y se limitó a seguir haciendo aquellos estúpidos 'sonidos'.

Ella comenzó a besarle nuevamente el cuello, aspirando cada tanto el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole temblar como una hoja al viento. ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba actuando como un maldito virgen! Bueno, técnicamente, eso era… pero de todas formas era humillante.

—No te preocupes, no voy a besarte si no quieres —dijo ella, con tono conciliador. Asumió que intentaba tranquilizarlo con aquello, pero no le hallaba sentido. ¿A quién le importaba un puto beso cuando, ¡le estaba metiendo mano! ¡La estúpida había captado el mensaje de su padre absolutamente al revés!

Pero calló, no porque quisiera, si no porque seguía sin creer poder hablar. Aunque lo consiguió, cuando percibió que la endemoniada mano se coló por debajo de su pijama, y de paso, por debajo de su interior.

Su capacidad verbal se vio restringida a un sonoro:

—¡Oh, mierda!

Rukia le tenía envuelto en su mano. Y se mantuvo unos segundos así, inmóvil, como dándole una tregua para calmarse. Paréntesis nimio, que luego se interrumpió con un constante movimiento, de sube y baja a lo largo de su abultada hombría.

La muchacha desistió de mimarle en el cuello, y como notó Ichigo al entreabrir los párpados, ahora se dedicaba a observar atentamente su rostro, clavando fijamente sus índigos ojos en él. No logró resistirse a ellos, y como presa de un encanto, clavó las marrones pupilas en las órbitas de ella.

Su posición era ridículamente servil, estaba absolutamente a su merced, y sabía, que debía verse incluso patético: Desfigurado de placer, gimiendo en voz alta, y entregándose a sus deseos. Y si Rukia seguía a ese ritmo, pronto le vería desfallecer en sus brazos presa del éxtasis. Y no le importaba. Por admirar esos ojos etéreos y dominantes, y esa expresión de satisfacción en su delicado rostro que presentía se exacerbaría cuando notara que él llegaba al final, haría lo que fuera. Todo le importaba un demonio…

De pronto todo se pausó. Rukia dejó de tocarlo.

La abrupta detención de la shinigami, con la posterior liberación de su masculinidad, le hizo suspirar de decepción. Pero ella le beso en la frente, como disculpándose, luego en la nariz, y por último en el mentón.

—Rukia… —murmuró aún aturdido por la sobrecarga que hasta hace instantes experimentaban sus sentidos.

—Shhh —lo calló ella—, tranquilo —la escuchó decir mientras retrocedía. Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Rukia sobre sus rodillas. ¿Por qué se sentaba ahora ahí?

La explicación no demoró. Con una agilidad que hubiese dejado pasmada a la misma Yoruichi, dejó al descubierto su todavía erecto miembro.

—R-¡Rukia! —volvía a farfullar, mientras traba de enderezarse un poco levantando su peso en sus codos. ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer?

—Mira nada más que chupetín más grande me he encontrado aquí —Rukia lo miraba con… ¿lujuria?

Y ante su frase, fue inevitable que el recuerdo de aquel caramelo entre sus labios, que ella lamía en clases de lectura, viniera a su mente.

Por todos los demonios… ¿ella no iba…? ¿O sí…?

Reparó en que ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua, para luego mirarlo con decisión. Al siguiente instante, ya estaba engulléndolo.

—¡Oooh mieeerda, Rukia! —exclamó gimiendo guturalmente.

—¡Ichigo!

¿Eh?

—¡Ichigo!

—¿Qué mierda? —consultó alarmado, sentándose. La menuda mujer estaba parada junto a su cama, gritándole—. Rukia… ¿qué…?

—Maldito idiota, ¡me asustaste! —le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó nuevamente con la espalda pegada a la ventana, aunque ahora, en la realidad—. Hacías todo tipo de ruidos extraños y no lograba despertarte, ¡creí que agonizabas!

Sí, agonizaba, pero de placer. Recordó.

Una parte de su anatomía se reavivó con entusiasmo y el color carmín volvió a subírsele al rostro.

¡Tenía que dejar de pensar ya mismo en el sueño!

—¡Maldición, enana! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan violenta? —se quejó, intentando darle un nuevo rumbo a la conversación para distraer su aún estimulado cuerpo. Agarró un cojín y lo situó cubriendo su entrepierna, ocultando algo que era demasiado evidente a simple vista.

La miró azorado, buscando en su rostro algún signo de haber divisado algo que no debía. Un momento… ¿aquella era su camiseta?

_¿Déjà vu? _

—¿Q-qué… haces con mi camiseta? —consultó sin poder guardarse la pregunta.

—La encontré por ahí, y se veía cómoda para dormir. Pero si la quieres de vuelta —la muchacha se aprestó a quitarse la prenda.

—¡Ol-olvídalo! ¡Quédatela! —desvió rápidamente la mirada y se ocultó tapándose hasta la cabeza bajo las mantas—. ¡Y déjame dormir! —necesitaba deshacerse de ella antes de que la situación siguiese tomando un curso similar a su sueño.

Aunque por un momento, la idea le resultó tentadora.

_Oh no…_

¡No, no, no! Por salud mental, ¡le urgía que se fuera! Mas su presencia seguía ahí, inamovible.

—¡Que te vayas! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Luego de un corto lapso un portazo le confirmó que se encontraba solo en su habitación.

_Gracias al cielo… (?)_

**Fase 1: Completa.**

**Continuará…**

Y acá les dejo lo hots dibujos de Teo *_*

i21*servimg*com/u/f21/12/31/57/13/lolipo10*jpg (agreguen http: adelante y reemplacen los asteriscos por puntos)

i21*servimg*com/u/f21/12/31/57/13/lolipo11*jpg (agreguen http: adelante y reemplacen los asteriscos por puntos)

Apedréenme(?)


End file.
